The Freak Of The Hybrids
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Part witch, part werewolf and part vampire. Yes she is a freak even among the Hybrids. Most would think she is awesome but her whole life she hated her self. Tried to take her own life. But it failed every time. Now out of school Keira has her own place far from her family. Her worlds is about to turn upside down. Will she let her self be happy or will she turn her back on it?
1. The New Residents From London

_**Hey every one doing a new Fanfiction. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. But this is going to be different. There is going to be OFC and in the Potter world there is not dark lord only Death Eaters. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius is still alive. Harry is going to a younger brother and sister in this. Sirius is going to have a daughter in this on. In Twilight is this going to be in the third book Eclipse. All rights goes to their rightful owners. The plot and OCS belongs to me. I'm not going to get into what this story is going to be about so you have to read on to see what will happen. Ok I'm going to change the date's of births of the Harry Potter world. So they will fit with the story. **_

_**Chapter 1: The New Residents From London **_

_**No One's pov**_

Sue was helping Billy with some errands.

They saw a young girl they never seen before.

She was walking out of the real-a-states office.

The girl couldn't be more then sixteen or so.

Her hair had a lot of silver in it.

Her honey blonde hair had more silver in it then honey blonde.

But they could see scars on her body.

Sue saw how thin she was as while.

"I wonder who she is?"

Sue said to Billy.

"I don't know but we should tell the pack to keep a eye out."

Billy said and Sue nodded her head as they headed back to his house.

Jacob was there so they told him what they saw and that he should tell the others. Jacob nodded then took off to find Sam.

He phased.

_** Does any one know where Sam is at?**_

Jacob thought to the others who where on patrol.

_**He is at Emily's place.**_

Embry said.

_** Thanks Embry. **_

Jacob said as he ran to Emily's place.

Jacob ran threw the forest till he came to Emily's house.

He changed back to his human form and put on this pants.

The he walked into the house.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

Sam said to him.

"My dad and Sue saw this girl and they think she is moving in. She has scars on her body and really thin they are worried."

Jacob said to them Emily looked at Sam.

"You don't think she was attacked by one of the pack do you?"

Emily said with worry.

"I don't know be we need to talk to them then go looking for her."

Sam said and they left to call the rest of the pack.

The girl they saw walked into the forest and apparated back to her home at number twelve Grimmauld Place in London.

She walked into her home and her family was there.

"Keira is that you?"

Sirius Black said to his daughter.

"Yes dad its me."

Keira said as she walked into the kitchen to see her aunt Lily who is cooking with Molly Weasley.

Sirius let James and Lily with their family and the Weasley's move into his huge house.

Since Sirius's wife died while giving birth to Keira he didn't want to live alone with her.

Cause he didn't know how to raise a child.

James was happy to move in with his best mate.

The Weasley's was happy to be with their friends.

The house is huge for three huge familys.

Harry and Ron's best friend Hermione who stays with them most of the time. While her parents travel around.

Just finished their last year at Hogwarts.

But they forgot about Keira who also finished her seventh year of Hogwarts.

But no one cared about her not even her own father.

"Keira come here please."

Remus said to her.

"Ok uncle Remus."

Keira said after she got her a huge plate of food.

"Where are you most of the morning?"

He asked her.

Remus was the only one really cared about Keira.

But Keira didn't see it most of the time.

"I was buying my self a house."

Keira said to him in a low voice.

But every one heard her.

"What the bloody hell did you say Keira?!"

Sirius said to his silver haired child.

Keira had a tell when she is stressed out or up set.

Her father's hair grows longer when he is up set.

Keira's hair turns silver when she is stressed out and up set.

"I got me my own place."

Keira said in a low voice as she started to eat.

"Where did you get the gold for that?"

Ron said to her.

Keira wanted to growl but she swallowed it.

"You know that new broom that shrinks when you think about it shrinking and I will. So you can fly and go with a portable broom."

Keira said.

"What about them?"

Ron said.

"I'm the one that invented them."

Keira said.

The rage what was inside of Keira was starting to build.

"You really did?"

Sirius said to her.

Keira rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes dad I did."

Keira said. Hermione knew Keira invented the portable broom for the witches and wizards.

No one spoke so it got awkward.

"So where did you buy your new house at Keira?"

Lily asked her niece.

"I rather not say."

Keira in a very low voice.

"Why not Keira."

Remus asked his niece.

"Cause father wouldn't like it."

Keira said as she pushed her plate away.

"Where is this house at Keira!"

Sirius growled at her.

"Its in a small town in the states."

Keira said as she looked into her fathers gray eyes with her bright neon blue eyes. "In the states! Really Keira!"

Sirius yell at her.

"Yes in the states."

Keira said as she got up and left the kitchen.

She went to her room.

It use to be her uncles room before he moved out.

_**Keira's pov**_

I started to pack up all my stuff in to my leather back pack.

The clothes I had was the first thing I packed them all my books.

The rest of my stuff I put in my bag as while.

All I mostly cared about is my clothes and my books.

A knock came at the my door.

"Go away!"

I growled at who ever was the door.

"You don't want to talk to me now?"

Remus said as he pocked his head into my room.

"Oh its you uncle Remus. You can come in."

I said as I sat on the bed that I was leaving behind.

"Why are you moving so far away for Keira?"

He asked me in a worried voice.

"Cause the town I pick is full of muggles and I want to learn more about them. I can study them with out any wizards or witches around."

Keira lied to him.

"Really? Is that the real reason your moving so far away?"

Remus said as he looked at me.

I looked away form him.

"You know why I'm leave."

I said in a very low voice as I could hear my father talking to uncle James about me.

"He does love you, you know Keira."

Remus said to me.

"No he doesn't. He wishes that mum would have lived and I would have died."

I said and I saw his eyes got wide when I said this.

"Sirius would never say that."

Remus lied to me but I know why he said that for.

"I know your lying to make me feel better. But I heard him say this a few times over the years. He don't want me around. So now that I'm of age. I can get the out of here, so dad can be with his real family."

I said as I stood up.

"You are his real family like you are to us. He loves you he just has a hard time showing it."

Remus said to me.

"It doesn't matter I brought the land and the house is done being build. So I'm leaving tonight."

I said as I walked to the window and sat down on the windowsill.

"Why are you leaving so soon for? You just got back from school. When did you by the land?"

Remus said to me.

"Cause the sooner I leave the sooner I can be free. I got it at the end of last summer. Then I asked them to build my house on it. I went there today to give them the rest of the money and to see if the house was finished. It is so I'm moving in tonight."

I said as I saw the sun starting to rise.

It should be getting dark soon over there.

So I would be leaving this place forever and never coming back.

My family will finally get rid of me for once and for all.

"Will I hope you don't mind me, Teddy, and Tonks can come and see your new home some time."

Remus said.

I adore the Lupins very much.

"Sure you guys can come over when ever you three want to. I got a house on the border of Forks and La Push. But the house is on more of La Push of Washington."

I said softly to him.

"I talk to Tonks about take some time off to go and help you with getting settled in."

Remus said.

"You guys don't have to help me. But when you come down we can go to one of the beaches they have or go shopping in Seattle or Port Angeles."

I said to him.

"Sounds good to me. Will I leave you be. I know you will sneak out so good bye Keira I will keep in touch with you."

Remus said as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

I put my arms around him and took in his scent.

I was going to miss him and his little family.

"I will send you a letter when I get done with moving in."

I told him before he left the room.

I listened to him walk down to the kitchen.

Uncle Remus didn't say when I was leaving or where I was moving to.

I pulled out a blood pop and put it in my mouth.

The taste of dragon blood tasted so good.

But animal blood as good to but it make my eyes changed colors so I went back to dragon blood.

But nothing beats human but I know my family would think of me as a monster. So I just stick to my blood pops and food.

I really don't care for food but it keeps me full.

So I don't have to eat so much blood pops.

I have order blood pops to be delivered to my new home.

As I looked back out side it was bright and I opened my window.

Looking around I jumped down with my bag and went to the park.

No one was there so I disapparated.

When I landed in the forest.

I just over shot it by a mile or so.

Letting out a sigh as I started to walk to my house.

As I was walking in the dark I caught the scent of wolfs.

But they are shape shifters.

I know the smell from dad and James.

I kept on walking and they kept on following me.

I stopped and they stopped.

When I looked around I saw them with my freaky eyes.

But I just kept on looking around like I didn't see them.

_**The Pack's pov**_

The pack just switch out.

Jacob went to see Bella.

Paul went home to go to sleep.

Jared did the same as Paul.

Sam, Quil and Seth switched with them.

When they started their run they didn't see anything.

But just then a weird scent hit them like a brick wall.

_** What the hell is that? **_

Quil said to them.

_** I don't know but we should follow it.**_

Sam said.

_**Lets go!**_

Seth said as they took off running.

It didn't take them long to find who owned the scent.

A girl was walking alone in the woods.

_** Do you think she is a vampire?**_

Quil asked as they followed the girl.

_** I don't know. She has a faint scent of vampire on her and two other scents.**_ Sam said with worry.

Then the girl stopped and they did the same.

The wolfs crouched down so she wouldn't see them.

The girl looked around but her eyes stopped on them for a split second then moved on.

_** Do you think she saw us?**_

Seth asked Sam.

_** No I don't think she did.**_

Sam said as the girl started to walk again.

They got up and started to walk as while.

Then they came to a huge house and the girl walked up to the huge house.

_** Do you think she lives here?**_

Quil said as they saw her walked into the house.

They could hear her lock the door.

_** Yea I think she does live here.**_

Seth said with a chuckle.

_** She must be the one Billy and Sue saw in town.**_

Sam said as the got closer to the house.

When they looked in the house is had furniture.

But what Jake told them about the house and there wasn't anything in it.

But now there was stuff all around the house.

_** Do you think she is evil?**_

Seth said as they saw the girl in the huge kitchen sucking a lollipop and drinking tea.

Sam and Quil watch the good reading a book.

Seth stepped on a twig and it snapped.

The girls head snapped up and looked around.

One of her hands was raided and they didn't get why she did that.

_** She is a weird one.**_

Seth said with a smile in his voice.

_** Yes she is so we need to keep a eye on her.**_

Sam said as they turned around to check out other things before they come back to watch her.

_**Sirius's pov**_

I when to Keira's room to talk to her.

But when I opened the door and looked in.

Everything was gone besides the bed.

Keira left with out saying goodbye.

"DAMN THAT GIRL! !"

I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What is going on mate?"

James said as he ran into the room.

"Keira left with out saying goodbye."

I said I sat on the bed.

"Really? That's not like her."

James said to me as he sat next to me.

"Why does she hate me so much? I'm a good father to her."

I said back to him.

"She just wants to be on her own for a while."

James said with a smile.

"But you know she cant be on her own James. Keira doesn't know how to control her self."

I said to him.

"Maybe this will help her Sirius."

James said to me as he patted my back.

"If she kills someone I couldn't live with my self cause I didn't do anything to stop it."

I growled more to my self then to my best mate.

"While then what do you want to do then Padfoot?"

James asked me.

He is the leader of our group so I don't know what he wants.

"I want to be close to her so I can protect her from her self."

I said to him.

"Then lets move to the states so we can keep a eye on her. Besides Lily wants to go to the states for a while. So this is a win, win. But we should talk to the others first. To see if they would want to come with use. Besides Harry, lil Lilly, and Percy would like to get away for a while. Harry and the others wanted to travel to the states to see how things are over there."

James said with a smile.

"Ok will lets go and Remus and Molly if they would want to move their familys to the states for a while."

I said as we stood up.

Then we headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur were sitting around the table when we walked in.

"What was your yelling about Padfoot?"

Remus asked me.

"Keira left with out saying goodbye."

I said to him.

He looked like he knew this and didn't tell me.

"Moony did you know about her leaving?"

I asked him.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. She is of age now Sirius she doesn't have to tell you everything."

Remus said and I growled at him.

"She is my baby Remus I need to know where she is going."

I said.

"Anyways we wanted to talk to you guys about something."

James said as he looked at me.

So after a few hours of talking about moving to the states.

Every one wanted to move to the states.

James and Lily are heading to Forks to find us a house.

Remus told us Keira was in this town so we decided to move there.

But there was something he wasn't telling us.

While they were gone the rest of us is packing up.

"Sirius are you going to sell the house or keep it?"

Harry asked me.

I smiled at my godson.

"No I'm going to keep it. When Keira get her mind straight again. We have a place to come back to."

I said to him.

He smiled at me as we hurried to pack up.

_**Keira's pov**_

Its been a week since I moved here.

The wolfs came to my house very night and during the day.

But today I packed up my art stuff and headed to first beach.

It's a nice day and the sun is out.

So I put on my shorts, sports bra and shoes.

Then I pulled out my Suzuki and started him up.

Then I headed to the beach.

The sun wasn't up yet but I wanted to get there before the sun came up.

It wasn't a long ride but I noticed that the wolfs wasn't out side or following me. I smiled to my self as I pulled up to the beach.

I parked Nico and got off.

Heading for one of the huge rocks I looked around and no one was around.

So I jumped up and took off my shoes.

How much I hated wearing them so much.

But at lest I can kick them off at home and around the forest.

So I pulled out my sketchbook and my colored pencils and waited for the sun to come up.

It didn't take long for the sun to start to come up.

So I started to sketch out what I saw.

I been doing this for years but never had much time to do it.

So the last week I been getting better at it.

Using different kinds of colors.

Today is colored pencils.

As the sun came out more I heard other coming to the beach.

I saw a few women and some boys came to the beach.

They started a fire and I turned back to my drawings.

I could hear them talking and joking around.

"Do you know who that is?"

Came a female voice form behind me.

"No I don't Emily but she is new to La Push. She stays to her self from what I see."

Said a male voice to this Emily.

I flipped the page as I started my fourth drawing.

I was so rapped up in what I was doing I didn't hear them.

But when that voice spoke I froze.

"I'm so to bother you but have you seen this girl?"

Came my fathers voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry sir but no we haven't."

Came Emily's voice.

I turned to see my father and uncle James and uncle Remus on the beach.

They looked like teen again.

With that spell that hit them, uncle Arthur, aunt Molly and aunt Lily when they were younger.

They don't age after they turned twenty five.

I don't know how it happened but no one knows if it will pass on to their kids. They were walking on to some other down the beach.

I put my stuff away and put my shoes.

On When I stood up uncle Remus saw me but I jumped off the high rock and rook off running.

"KEIRA! !"

My father yelled at me as they ran after me.

I used some of my inhuman strength to push off faster.

The people at the fire looked at me as I took two steps at a time.

Jumped on my Suzuki and peeled out of there.

Before they could get to me.

As I took got to the turning point I caught the scent of the wolfs again.

I turned down the dirt road with the wolfs running threw the woods on both sides of me.

I parked Nico in the garage.

I sat at the table and popped in a blood pop.

I was so pissed off the windows shook.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm my ass down.

Then a knocked came at my door.

I growled but I didn't get up as I sat there sucking on my pop and using my tongue on it.

Then another.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Came at the door once more.

But still I didn't move.

I kept on my breathing so I wouldn't lose it again.

Then the knocking came from behind me.

I turned around to see my family there smiling at me.

I glared at them and turned my back on them.

"Come on Keira let us in."

Harry said to me.

I growled at them.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

I raised my voice.

"Come on K we want to talk to you."

Aunt Lily said to me.

I stood up and looked at them.

They moved away from the window.

"Sorry but I want to be alone. I know why you're here. So leave before I lose control."

I said and they started to leave.

"We aren't leaving that easy."

Dad said as he left with the others.

I bite my pop in half as I wanted to scream.

But I didn't cause the wolfs were watching me again.

I stood up and went up my room and opened the window.

I sat there with one leg out the window as I looked at the bright sky.

"I can never get away from them!"

I said to my self.

Then I saw a rusty brown shape shifter walking closer to my house.

I watched him get closer and then look around.

I smiled as he thought he was being so sneaking.

I cat called or cat whistle at him.

He looked up at me.

We stared into each other.

I could tell something was going on with him.

He looked at me as he moved closed closer but something made him start walking backwards.

But his eyes never left mine.

I watched as he vanished into the forest.

I shook my head as I looked back at the sky.

_**No One's pov**_

Sirius and is friends saw Keira running form them.

He yelled for her but she ran faster.

When they got to her home she wouldn't come to the door.

So they went around to find Keira in the kitchen sucking on her blood pops.

Harry spoke to her but Keira's eyes was ruby red so they left her there to calm down.

But Sirius told her that they wont leave that easy.

After they left Jacob came to watch over.

He wanted to get a better look at her.

Cause he saw her running away when he came to the beach.

He just saw honey blonde flash.

Then he took off after her and phased when he got across the road and into the woods.

Jacob followed her to her house and saw everything.

But when she went to her room.

He moved in closer to see if he could get a better look at her.

But when she whistled at him.

He looked up at her.

Staring into her bright neon blue eye something hit him.

It was like gravity moves.

When he saw her, suddenly its not the earth holding him here anymore.

She is holding him there.

And nothing matters more then her.

And he would do anything for her, be anything for her.

He will become whatever she needs him to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend or a brother.

Then Jacob started to move forward but keeping his eyes on her.

But he couldn't go any more cause he had to run.

So he back away slowly but keeping his eyes on her.

Once in the forests he turn around and ran for it.

No one else was in there wolfs form.

So his thoughts was on Keira.

He just imprinting on her and he was suppose to be watching her.

He never saw to till today.

Cause he was on guard duty on Bella.

When he saw that flash of her something inside him perked up.

That is one of the reasons he followed her.

Jacob went to the Cullen's after that.

He put his pants on and then headed in side.

Edward was looking at him.

"Whats wrong?"

Bella asked him.

Jacob looked at Edward.

_** Don't tell her. **_

Jacob thought and Edward nodded his head.

"We have a new girl that moved into La Push and my dad want us to keep a eye on her. Then her family came and I don't think they are getting along."

Jacob said.

"You don't mean that new family that moved into Forks?"

Bella said to her best friend.

"I guess so was there a lot of them?"

Jacob asked her.

"Yea I think four familys all together. They brought that huge house across the road from ours."

Bella said to Jacob.

"I see. So do you talk to them?"

Jacob asked Bella.

"Not really just once when they moved in."

Bella said in a low voice.

Jacob nodded and left the house.

Bella didn't understand what was wrong with Jake.

Edward on the other hand knew what was wrong with him.

Jacob imprinting on this girl who moved to La Push.

Edward is happy that Jacob wont be after Bella anymore.

Remus and the others got back to the house and Molly was making lunch.

"I cant believe that girl."

Sirius said as he sat down.

"Just give her some time. She wanted to get away from us Sirius. Let her calm down she come around."

Remus said.

"I know Remus but still Keira is to young to be far from home."

Sirius said to them.

"Sirius love you need to let her grow up."

Lily said as she kissed the top of Sirius's head.

"Thanks Lily."

Sirius said to her.

They sat around for the rest of the day eating and talking.


	2. Vision's Of Newborns

_**Chapter 2: Vision's Of Newborns **_

_**No One's pov**_

So the days went by slowly but with each day that pasted.

Something was going on in Seattle and it wasn't good.

Cause there was a vampire making her self a newborn army.

At first she was doing this to have someone protecting her.

But she got a idea to use them against the Cullen's for killing her mate James. Victoria wants to take her revenge on Edward by killing Bella.

But trying to get close to Bella is hard cause she is always around the Cullens. Victoria went to see how she could get close and found a new strange scent.

Her senses was telling her to run so she did.

She will send Laurent to check things out.

But she never heard from him again.

So she went to see want happened, to find werewolfs there.

So now she is building her army up so she can get her revenge.

Alice is the only one that would see what was coming.

So Victoria never made any decisions that had to do with the Cullens.

She left that up to Riley so they wouldn't know it was her.

Then Alice saw then the family knew about it in no time.

But what they didn't know is that the wolfs new too.

Keira was out side her house wishing that every one would leave her alone.

So she can do what she came here to do.

If it wasn't her family bugging her it's the wolfs following her.

So she waited out side till they would leave her be.

Reading her book as Jacob watched her from behind a huge pine tree.

Keira didn't get why the same wolf keeps coming back.

Cause before there was different ones but now its just the rusty brown one.

At times Keira could hear him whine or whimper.

She didn't know why he did this for.

Today he was louder then before.

Keira got up and was about go and see what was wrong with him.

But Remus and Teddy is walking down the road.

Jacob could smell them and he didn't like the smell that was coming off them.

He started to freak out when they were getting closer to his imprint.

Keira ran towards them.

Teddy let go of his fathers hand and ran to his aunty.

"Aunty Keira!"

Teddy squealed as he threw him self into her arms.

"Teddy!"

Keira said as she spinned Teddy around.

He giggled as he put his little arms around her.

Jacob was in shocked to see this.

"Uncle Remus what brings you two over here?"

Keira said as she gave Remus a huge hug as Teddy moved to Keira's shoulders. "Teddy wanted to see you."

Remus said as they walked back to the house.

Teddy was looking into the forest.

He spotted Jacob and started to wave his hand at him.

"Want to play?"

Teddy said to Jacob as he crouched down lower.

"Who you talking to son?"

Remus asked Teddy.

"Wolf."

Teddy said back to his father.

Remus looked over Keira's shower to the forest.

But he didn't see anything.

"What wolf?"

Remus said.

"Don't worry about it uncle Remus."

Keira said with a smile.

Remus looked at his niece.

"Ok Keira I trust you."

He said.

"Bye bye wolfy."

Teddy said to Jacob.

Jacob had no clue how the boy saw him.

But Keira said not to worry about it.

_** Can she see me?**_

Jacob thought to him self.

As he moved closer to the house so he could hear them better.

_**Keira's pov**_

I lead them to the kitchen to make them a cute of tea and make cookies for Teddy. "So are you going to tell me why you really came here for?"

Remus asked me.

"I'm not telling cause you will tell dad. I'm not even sure if what I'm looking for is really here or not."

I said to him and I could smell his sadness.

"Sorry Keira but he is my best friend. He had the right to know where you were." Remus said.

"Yea so he can control my life and he doesn't even like me."

I said to him.

Teddy was looking at me but I just stopped there.

I didn't want him to hear this.

"So who all came down with you guys?"

I asked him.

"While Bill, Fleur and the kids. Molly and Arthur and the kids. James and Lily with the kids. Tonks me and Teddy, plus your dad."

Remus said to me.

"What about Ginny? She is still going to finish her last year at Hogwarts?"

I asked him.

"Yes Molly and Arthur is going to take her."

He said as Teddy sat on my lap.

I watched as his hair changed colors.

"Just like his mum."

I said softly.

"Yes he is."

Remus said as he looked at his sun.

"But he is like you to uncle Remus."

I said to him.

His face turn pink.

"You think so?"

Remus said.

"Yes he is smart and sweet like you."

I said to him.

"Thank you Keira."

He said as Teddy pulled my hair softly.

I smiled as I looked at him.

"Teddy are you bored?"

I asked him.

"A little Keira."

He said as he smiled up at me.

"Will what do you want to do?"

I asked him.

He thought about it.

Then smiled up at me.

"I want to play with the wolf!"

He said as he bounced up and down on my knee.

Remus looked at me.

I looked around and knew the wolf was still listening to us.

I summoned a piece of parchment and wrote down.

_** Don't read this out loud cause he will hear you. There are shape shifters in the forest. They been watching me. But they haven't attacked me so I guess they are ok. They don't know that I know they are watching me. I don't know who they are in there human form. So don't worry about them. I didn't know Teddy can see them. I wont let them hurt him. Don't tell dad cause he might want to hunt them but that would be bad. They are huge like grizzly's and I don't want to be kicked out of town cause of him.**_

I finished then I hand it to him.

Remus read it then wrote down.

Then handed it to me.

_** Are you sure about them being shape shifters? Do you know why they are watching you for? I wont tell Sirius cause I don't want to start a fight with people we don't know. I don't know how Teddy can see them.**_

I picked up my quill and started to write.

_** Yes I am sure they are shape shifters I can smell them. No I don't but it might me because I am in there territory. So they might want to make sure I wont hurt any one. I think Teddy takes after you more then what we think.**_

__I wrote and gave it back to him.

It's a good thing Teddy doesn't know how to read yet.

I watched as Remus's face turned pale.

He didn't write anything.

"Uncle Remus maybe you should take Teddy home. I just remember I have to do something."

I said in a low voice.

He looked at me and knew what I was going to do.

"Ok Keira but you should get your dad some time to get use to you being here." He said and I nodded as I walk them to the door.

I sat on the railing and watched them walk down the road.

Once they were out of sight I walked into the forest with the wolf following me.

I slowed down and sat on a fallen tree.

He stopped behind a bush.

"Could you please come out so I can talk to you?"

I said and I smelt shock coming from him.

But he didn't move.

"Mister wolf I know your behind the bush and you're a rusty brown color."

I said and waited from him to come out.

But he didn't I growled a little.

"You been watching me for a while now I just want to know if your going to hurt me or my _family_?"

I said.

Then the wolf came out and moved in front of me.

He looked at me with so much emotion that I didn't know what to think.

I slowly reached out my hand to run my hand threw his fur.

Something inside me wants to touch his beautiful fur.

But I stopped to let him pick if he wanted me to pet him or not.

But he moved his head into my hand and I ran my fingers threw his soft fur.

"If your letting me pet you, your not going to hurt me?"

I asked him.

He looked at me and I could hear him think.

_** No I would never hurt you.**_

He thought and I smiled.

"That's good you know."

I said cause I was starting to worry.

He looked at me.

_** Can you hear what I'm thinking?**_

He asked me.

"Yes I can since you came closer to me. But I can alone hear wolfs and dog shifters."

I said to him.

_** I don't understand.**_

He said to me.

I pulled my hand away.

"I don't like talking about this. If you didn't mind can we not talk about how I can understand you?"

I asked him and he nodded as he put his head in my lap.

I looked down at him as he whined.

_** Can you pat my head again? It feels nice.**_

He asked me.

I smiled as I patted his head once more.

We stayed like this for a while.

He closed his eyes and I started to scratch behind his ears.

He sat down and his tail started to wag.

I giggled not knowing what the bloody hell got into me.

I didn't talk and he just thought how good it felt to have me touching him.

I shook my head and he opened one eye to look up at me.

_** Whats wrong?**_

He asked me.

"Nothing."

I lied to him and he knew I was.

But didn't push me.

"I know you have to stay hidden but I don't know what to call you."

I said softly to him.

He opened the other eyes to look into my green eyes.

He wanted to tell me his name but there was someone keeping him from telling me.

"Can I call you wolfy?"

I said and he gave me wolfish smile.

Wolfy bobbed his head as he licked my face.

I smiled at I pushed him away.

"I would say that's gross but I'm use to having someone licking me like that."

I said to him.

He cocked his head to one side.

_** Who licks you if you don't mind me asking?**_

Wolfy said.

I looked up at the trees.

"A few people in my _family _members are shifters to."

I said to him.

His ears perk up when I said this.

But he didn't said any about it.

I don't know why I feel safe with him.

There was something about him that made me feel different before I started to pet him and talk to him.

_**What are you thinking about?**_

Wolfy asked me.

"I don't get why I'm feeling like this when your this close to me wolfy."

I said to him.

_** What do you feel?**_

He asked me.

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look into his beautiful wolf eyes.

"I feel safe with you even though I don't know you. I don't understand it."

I said to him.

Then I felt him nuzzle me.

I opened my eyes to see rusty brown fur.

I took in his scent.

Rain, woods and a warm fire on a cold winters night.

I rubbed my face into his fur.

"No."

I said as I moved away from him.

He looked at me with sadness in his golden eyes.

"Sorry this isn't me."

I said to him.

_**Jacob's pov**_

"Sorry this isn't me."

Keira said to me.

She had sadness in her eyes as she looked at me.

_** Keira?**_

I thought.

"Yes wolfy?"

Keira said and I still cant help but to feel happy with the nickname she gave me. _**I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like this.**_

I said to her.

Her face turned pink when I said this.

"Wolfy its ok. I'm just going threw a lot right now."

Keira said and it took me this long to noticed that her hair had silver in it and a lot of it.

Besides her hair she has a British accent when she doesn't try to hid it.

_** I'm sorry Keira I wish there was something I could do for you.**_

I thought.

Cause I want to protect her and make her happy.

"Its ok wolfy I be fine. I better get back just in case someone come over."

Keira said as she stood up.

_** I walk with you.**_

I said as I walked beside her.

Keira didn't say anything but she did lean on me as we walked.

I felt so happy that I finally get to meet her, talk with her and touch her.

When we came to the end of the forest I stop and so did she.

"I will see you later?"

Keira said.

_** Yes you will if you every need me I will be here for you.**_

I said to her, making her go red.

Keira nodded then left them there.

Just as she got inside is when the pack started to phase.

I stopped thinking about Keira so they wouldn't know what just happened.

_** Jake we need to talk.**_

Sam said to me.

_** Ok I'm coming.**_

I said as took off running to the others.

I thought about Keira like I always do now since I imprinted on her.

They couldn't kill her now cause it would kill me.

No wolf will kill a brothers imprint cause it will kill us but we would fight to the death.

_**Jake you need to think of something else beside Keira.**_

Leah said as I got closer.

I just growled as I came into the clearing.

Every one was there.

_** What is going on Sam?**_

I asked him.

He looked at me.

_** The redhead vampire is back.**_

Sam said with a growl.

I to growl cause she might be here to hurt my Keira.

Leah rolled her eyes at me.

_** Should we tell the Cullens? **_

Seth said.

He took a liking to them.

Sam looked at the young wolf.

_**Why should we tell the leeches?**_

Sam said to him.

Seth looked down.

_** They could help out or now why she is coming here for.**_

Seth said to him.

_** That's not a bad idea. **_

I said to them.

Sam looked at me.

_** Jacob we take care of our own.**_

Same said to me.

I looked at him.

_** Really Sam? What if she is trying to kill humans in Forks? We cant let her do that! What about Charlie? If he is killed it would kill Bella. Then she will be with the Cullens more.**_

I said to him.

He was thinking this over.__

_** Fine Jacob Charlie is like family to us even though his daughter is with the Cullen boy. Go and take Seth with you but be back at sun up.**_

Sam said and me and Seth took off running to the Cullens house.

_** Jake do you think they know whats going on?**_

Seth asked me.

_** Alice might now but is might not have anything to do with them Seth. **_

I said to him worrying for Keira.

_**If they don't know then why is she in our territory for then? We didn't do anything to her for her to be coming around for. How is Keira doing?**_

Seth asked me.

I looked at him as we stopped a few feet away from the house and changed back. "I don't know Seth but lets hope they know something. She is doing good but I think there something wrong with her. The way she talks about her family. I think she is fighting with them."

I said as we got our clothes one.

Then headed for the door.

"That's good you talk to her yet?"

Seth asked me.

He knew I wasn't aloud to talk to her.

"Seth you know I cant talk to her cause of Sam. Not till we know what she is."

I said as the door opened and Edward looked at us.

"What brings you two here?"

He said as he smiled at Seth.

"We have a redhead leech that keeps coming into our territory looking for something or someone. We thought you might know who she is."

I said as we walking into the living room.

Bella turned pale.

"Victoria."

She breathed with fear coming off her.

I felt sorry for her but she has Edward to take care of her.

He looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

I shook my head at him.

_** Not the time Edward.**_

I said as I looked back at Bella.

"Who is Victoria?"

I asked her.

Then they told me what happened to her.

That James was after her and they killed him and leaving his mate Victoria alive. "We tried looking for her but she can slip threw our fingers every time. She wants to kill Bella for revenge."

Alice said to us.

"I see. Is there anything I should know?"

I asked as we sat down.

Bella was looking at me.

"There has been some killings in Seattle and we think someone is creating a newborn army."

Carlisle said.

I looked a him.

"Why would anyone would do that for?"

I asked.

But it was Jasper who spoke.

"Cause that's the only way to take down a coven."

He said with cold eyes.

Then he told me about his past and how he became a vampire and the coven he was with.

It took hours for him to tell us the story.

When he was finish the sun was starting to come up.

"I have to tell Sam about this. Bella you said you got new neighbors?"

I asked her as we stood up.

Seth fell asleep at some point when Jasper was telling his story.

"Yes. Why?"

She asked me with a eyebrow raised.

"Do you know anything about them?"

I asked but I was looking Edward.

"They are from London. I cant really read their minds but they are finding something. Why do you ask Jacob?"

Edward ask me.

"Cause I think one of them is living on La Push lands. We don't know what she is. Do you know what they are?"

I asked him.

Carlisle was the one that spoke up.

"I only ran across one of them when I was in London. He is a good man and there is another world that they hid from the rest of the world."

He said as he looked at me.

"What are they and are they dangerous?"

I asked cause if they were I have to take Keira and run for it.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

I shook my head again.

"There are some that are but most of them aren't. They are very powerful when they need to be. They are witches and wizards."

Carlisle said to me.

Seth busted out laughing.

"That's not true."

He said and I hit him in the arm.

"Oww Jake that hurt."

He said to me.

"How powerful are they?"

I asked him.

"They have the power to kill with out leaving a trace. They can even kill vampires and they are humans."

Carlisle said and this took us and his family by surprise.

"How can they do that?"

Jasper asked.

"Sorry but I promised him I wouldn't tell and he would tell about us. It turns out there are two kinds of vampires."

Carlisle said.

Then told us about the other kind.

If a vampire bites a witch or wizard the magic in there blood turns some of them in to a different kind of vampire.

They drink blood but can eat food to.

They looked the same but just a little paler.

They don't sparkle in the sun like the Cullens or other vampires.

"How can you tell if they are good or bad?"

I asked him.

"If you know what your smelling. Their magic has its own scents. Good smells good like something sweet. Bad smells like something bad but its different from every one. Same with good magic."

Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Thank you for telling us this. We will keep a eye out for Victoria. Lets us know if you find out more about that newborn army."

I said before we left.

"Jacob come back and see me soon."

Bella said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"I try to come back as soon as I can."

I said as Seth and I walked out the door.

"Jacob can I have word?"

Edward said as he followed us into the forest.

"Ok Seth I caught up with you."

I said to him and he took off.

"What do you want Edward?"

I said to him.

"You haven't be around Bella in weeks. Bella thinks your mad at her."

Edward said.

"Sorry but I have someone to protect now. Bella is safe with you and your family." I said and he looked at me.

"She is the daughter of one of the British."

Edward said.

"Yes she is. I wont be around much."

I said to him.

"When are you going to tell Bella?"

Edward asked me.

"I don't know. If she asks just tell her."

I said cause I didn't want to see the look she would have when I told her.

"Ok Jacob. Let us know if you see or kill Victoria."

Edward said and I nodded.

Then took off to tell Sam what we learned.

_**Keira's pov**_

My father and uncles came to talk to me.

I didn't want to hear this so I left my house and walked into the forest.

They followed me as I walked.

"Keira!"

My father yelled behind me.

"Leave me alone!"

I yelled back at him.

"You know you cant live alone!"

He yelled at me.

I couldn't think or use my senses cause I was so pissed off.

"Yes I can I am of age!"

I said as I came to a clearing.

As I walked across the huge clearing.

"Your not in your right mind! You have to come home with us!"

My father yelled at me.

I stopped cause I need to calm down but its not working.

"NO IN MY RIGHT MIND! YOU GOT TO BE FUCKEN KIDDING ME! I'M VERY GOING HOME WITH YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ME AROUND! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU SAY ALL THIS LIES!"

I screamed at him.

I felt my magic wanting to come out.

They moved back.

"SEE YOU CANT CONTROL YOUR SELF! YOU NEED TO BE WATCHED!"

He screamed at me.

"ITS CAUSE OF YOU THAT I CANT CONTROLL MY SELF DAD! YOU NEVER WANTED ME SINCE I WAS BORN!"

I screamed louder.

"THAT'S A FUCKEN LIE KEIRA! YOUR JUST BLAMING ME WHEN YOU LOSE CONTROL!"

Dad screamed at me.

I raised my hands up.

"I HATE YOU!"

I said as brought my arms down and magic came out and splitting some huge trees around me.

They looked at me.

"You don't even know me."

I said in a low growl.

"I know you better then you know your own self."

Dad said taking in deep breaths.

"Oh really whats my favorite color?"

I said as my body shook.

"Blue."

He said with a smile.

"No."

I said and he looked at me.

"Yes it is."

He growled at me.

"No that's Harry's favorite color."

I said with rage in my voice.

I love my cousins so I know at lot about what they like and don't.

"What is your favorite color then."

He said.

"Rusty brown."

Remus and I said.

Dad looked at his mate.

"How do you know that?"

Dad said to Remus.

"Uncle Remus took the time to get to know me while I grew up. Unlike you dad. You never once asked me anything about my self. Just how I'm feeling and that's it."

I said to him.

As I took deep breaths and went to my happy place.

"You were out of control your whole life I didn't have time."

He said.

I opened my eyes and there was a bluish ting.

My eyes turned blue.

"You had no time? That's bull shit Sirius. When you had me locked up you were with Harry."

I said to him with rage coming off me.

"I am his godfather after all Keira."

He said to me.

I looked at my uncle James.

He know I loved Harry a lot and would do anything for him.

"But I'm your daughter! Shouldn't I have came first? I know you wished mum would have lived instead of me."

I said as blood started to spill out of my eyes.

When I was so pissed off I would cry blood.

He moved back looking at me with disgusted.

"I never said that."

He said to me.

"Yes you did if you got to know me you would have know. I can hear miles away. You talked to uncle James about this a few times. I know how my mum died. You thought I just gave up on asking how she really died. Cause I found out and started to learn about them. I know how to control it. You are one of the reasons why I stay pissed."

I sad as more tears ran down my face.

"You're a liar Keira. We are going to the beach so when you are done with being a pussy come and watch the kids."

He said as he turned around and lift with Remus and James following him.

I fell to the ground.

"I wish someone would just kill me."

I said to my self.

Not know at that time I was being watched.

More tears ran down her face.

"I'm just a monster that no one wants around."

I said to my self as I left my power out fixing the tree that was hurt.

I didn't like hurting anyone.

I just wanted to be left alone to live my life how I want it to be.

"No one wants me around but they want to rule me. If this is how my life is going to be for the rest of my life. I rather just die."

I said as I got up and started to walk deeper into the forest.

Then I heard a lot of foot steps following me.

I came out of the forest to a cliff that had the ocean hitting its side.

"I wonder what it would be like to jump."

I said as I thought about this.

Then I took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

When I let it out and took off running then jumped off the cliff into the freezing cold water.


	3. The Last Living Member

_**Chapter 3: The Last Living Member **_

_**No One's pov**_

The pack followed Keira to the cliff.

They heard what she said.

Jacob got bad felling so he changed back and put on his pants.

When they were up she jumped.

"NO!"

Jacob screamed as he ran before any one could stop him.

He jumped off the cliff and fell down to the cold water.

Keira was sinking deeper and deeper.

But Jacob is a fast swimmer.

He grabs her arm and pulls her up with him.

Once their head hit the surface he put his arm around her waist.

"Are you nuts?!"

Jacob said with rage and worry.

Keira looked up at him then passed out.

"Oh god!"

He said with worry as he swam back to shore.

Where Sam and most of the pack was back in their human forms.

"What happened?"

Sam said as he watched Jacob carry Keira in his arms bridal style.

"She passed out."

Jacob said as he tighten his grip on his imprint.

"Lets take her to Emily's."

Sam said feeling sorry for the girl.

He thought she was monster but now he doesn't think so.

They ran threw the forest and came out next to Sam's and Emily's house.

Emily was out side.

"What happened?"

She said as she ran up to them.

"She jumped off the cliff and passed out."

Jacob said.

Her eyes got wide at him.

"Bring her in side Jacob and take her to the first guest room."

Emily said and Jacob did what she asked.

Following Jacob the rest of the pack and Emily.

Once inside Jacob put down his imprint on the safe bed.

Keira was breathing softly.

"Jacob?"

Seth said softly to his friend. Jacob growled at him.

"What Seth?"

He said to him.

"Emily said if you need anything to let her know."

Seth said before he left.

"Keira why did you jump? You have me now to watch over you."

Jacob said softly to him self as he put his hand into her warm one.

When they were running she started to dry off faster by the time he got her to Emily's.

Keira's clothes is dry but cold against her warm skin.

When he touched her skin Keira moved her head towards him.

A low whimper came from her lips.

Jacob's heart started to beat faster at this.

Cause he couldn't do anything for her.

Then with out worrying Keira sat up and howled lik a wolf in pain.

Every came in and looked at a glowing blue eye Keira.

Tears ran down her face as Jacob held her.

"What was that?"

Sam said as he looked at a sad Keira.

Jacob looked at him then back at Keira.

Sam nodded and watched as Keira calm down.

There was magic coming off her and it surrounded Jacob and her.

The pack watched as Keira stopped crying and looked a Jacob.

No one knew what was going to happened now.

Keira's face turned red and she threw her self back away from Jacob.

Some of the pack snickered.

Jacob growled at them but that made them laugh more.

Keira fell off the bed when she did that.

Hearing them laugh she smiled a little.

They weren't laughed at her but at what just happed.

Even Keira started to giggle a little making them all stop and look at her.

"You ok sweetie?"

Emily said as she pushed past the pack and moved closer to her.

Keira popped up from the other side of the bed like a jack in a box.

Making them laugh again.

"I'm fine ma'ma."

Keira said as she stood up and looked at Emily.

Keira saw the scars on her face but just smiled at her.

"Oh your dirty lets get you in the shower and some clean clothes."

Emily said as she took Keira's hand.

Emily showed her to the bathroom.

"I will bring you some clean clothes."

Emily said as she left Keira to take her shower.

Keira took of her dirty clothes and pilled them on the floor.

She turned on the hot water then got in.

"Mmm."

Keira said as the water ran down her body.

A knock came at the door.

"Yes?"

Keira said.

"I got you some clean clothes. I'm going to put them on the sink."

Emily said as the door open and then closed again.

"Thank you."

Keira said.

"Your welcome when you get I have lunch ready."

Emily said as she left.

Keira used some of Emily shampoo.

It smelt nice and that made Keira smile.

But she don't understand why they were so nice to her.

When they don't even know her.

Her family knows her but don't like her most of the time.

Keira growled as she got out of the shower and dried off.

The hot water washed off the cover up she had on.

Looking in the mirror Keira saw the scars she has on her face and body.

Keira saw Emily's and she wasn't hiding her so why should she?

"Cause my father made me feel ugly and ashamed."

She said softly to her self.

_**Keira's pov**_

I started to put on the clothes Emily let me use.

The pants smelt of Emily so these are hers.

I put them on and the shirt looked like it was going to fit but my breasts made it barely go past my belly button.

You can see my scars on my body.

I left the bathroom and followed my nose to the kitchen.

There was every one there.

Jacob the one that saved me was my wolfy from the forest.

He is the shape shifter that I talk to.

He saw me and came over to me.

He looked me up and down.

I saw him look at my scars, then back up at my face.

I knew what he wanted to asked me.

"I hid them."

I said softly making every one look over at me.

I saw the one next to Emily looking at me.

He saw my scars then looked at Emily.

"Lets get you some food."

He said as he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

I heard wolfy growl as I followed this man to the table.

I sat down and wolfy sat next to me.

Then they told me their names.

"Its nice to meet you all. I'm Keira."

I said to them.

I knew they where there in that clearing when I had that fight with my father.

I waited for them to ask me what I was.

Emily gave me a plate of food mostly meat.

"Sorry its mostly meat the boys has to eat meat."

She said to me.

I smiled up at her.

"Its ok Emily I don't mind."

I said as I started to eat.

Still waiting for them to talk.

But no one asked me anything.

I let out a sigh and wolfy looked at me with worry.

"You ok Keira?"

He said as he moved closer to me.

"I'm fine."

I said to him.

"No your not."

He said back to me.

I smiled at him not knowing why I am.

Sam looked around me at wolfy.

"Not now Jake."

He said and I looked at Sam.

So they where going to talk to me.

I turned back to my plate.

After we got done eating I helped Emily with the dishes.

Which the others thought was weird.

"You don't have to help me Keira."

Emily said to me.

"You cooked a great meal Emily it's the lest I can do is to help you. Beside growing up then my aunts would cook and the kids did the dishes."

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"How old are you Keira?"

Emily asked me.

"I'm 17."

I said to her.

She smiled at me as she looked at Jacob.

"That's good to hear. So Keira what do you like to do for fun?"

Emily asked me.

I looked up at her.

"I really don't know. I never did anything fun most of the time."

I said and then the air felt with tension.

"I'm sorry."

Emily said to me.

"Don't be sorry Emily. I was busy with school so I can finish and leave home."

I said and she looked at me.

"Your not in school anymore?"

Sam asked me.

I turned to looked at him.

"Nope I finished two months ago."

I said to him.

"But that house you have was just finished before you moved in."

Sam said.

_** So he must have looked into that.**_

I thought to my self.

"I came here a year ago and brought the land and had them built a house on it."

I said to him.

"How did you get the money for it?"

Sam asked me and wolfy growled at him.

"Not the time to talk about that. First I want to know how long and how you and your pack became shape shifters?"

I said as I turned around to look at them all.

Their eyes got huge.

The female growled at me.

"I don't know what your talking about?"

Sam said.

I looked at him.

"It's best not to lie to me Sam. I know when someone is lying to me. Besides I know what you are."

I said back to him.

"How do you know?"

Sam asked me.

I jumped on the counter.

"I been around shifters all my life. Never seen wolf shifter like your selfs. But the scent that comes off you smell like wolfs."

I said and Sam looked at me then back at his pack.

"How long did you know?"

Paul said with a angry growl.

"Since I headed home that night. There where three of you."

I said and no one talked for a while.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

I said to Sam.

"Why not?"

Emily asked me who sat on Sam's lap.

"Cause its not who I am. To tell people what you are."

I said to them.

Sam smiled at me.

"I believe you Keira but how can you smell us?"

Sam asked and I knew it was time.

"I don't like talking about it but since you're the first ones that are nice to me. I mean really nice to me I will tell you. But please be opened minded. What I'm about to tell you is something my _father_ try's to keep from other. That isn't in my family."

I said in a low voice.

"Are are you a leech?"

Leah said to me.

"I don't know what a leech your talking about. But this story starts a day before I was born."

I started.

No one spoke so I went on.

"My mum and most of my aunts and uncles are shifters. So out on the full moon like any other month. They ran and did what every the did. But this night something was out hunting. My mother got attack and someone went to try and help her but she got bitten by something else."

I said softly.

"What attacked her?"

Emily asked softly.

"By a vampire and a werewolf."

I said softly and they all gasped.

"She held on till I was born a day later I was born and she died. The venom of the vampire and the curse cant share a body. But both the venom and curse bonded with me." I said and Leah snorted.

"That's bull shit."

She said to me.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. But I know its true."

I said as I jumped down and left the house.

"Being a witch doesn't help nether."

I said as I walked to the first beach where every one was at.

Lily was with Teddy, Victoire and Dominque.

I walked over to her.

"Keira where have you been?"

She said with worry in her voice but I knew she just wanted me to be here to watch the kids.

"It doesn't matter. I watch the kids."

I said in a growl and she smiled as she ran off to James.

I sat there on the log and watched the little ones play for hours.

Then the wind blew and I smelt the wolfs.

I turned to see them and more females with them.

"Keira whats wrong?"

Teddy said as he sat on my lap.

I looked at him.

He knew not to change his hair color out in the open.

"Nothing Teddy. Just wishing I had friends."

I said to him.

Victoire looked up at me.

She is only a two years younger then him but she is very smart.

"What about Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

She asked me.

"They are family not friends."

I said to her.

The wolfs made a fire as most of them started to play football.

Wolfy was watching me.

I turned my eyes to my so called family who was having fun.

I pulled a blood pop out of the air.

I had a spell that I can pull out stuff from my home to me.

I started to suck on it.

"Keira!"

Emily shouted.

I looked over at her and she was waving for me to come over.

"Come with me kids."

I said as stood up with Teddy in my arms.

"Ok Keira."

They said as the followed me.

The wolfs watched us as we walked over.

Then when we got to Emily she smiled at the kids.

"Are this ours?"

She teased me with a smile.

I looked at her with straight face.

"Yes they are."

I said and the smile faded and every one looked at me.

Wolfy looked sad.

"Really?"

Sam said as he moved closer.

"Mum what are they talking about?"

Teddy said and looked at him.

He is so much like his father.

I smiled at them.

"No they aren't mine. They are my cousins. I watch them will every one else has fun."

I said and wolfy smiled as he came over.

I know what they smell on Teddy.

"Don't you have fun?"

Wolfy said.

"They only fun I have is with this lot right here."

I said to them.

"Lot?"

Emily said.

"Sorry its a British thing. It means group."

I said to her.

"So you hand with kids?"

Paul said to me.

"That's all my father wants me to do."

I said to him.

He looked at me.

"So what is your names?"

Emily asked the kids.

"I'm Teddy Lupin. This is Victoire and Dominque Weasley."

Teddy said with a huge smile.

"Keira can I play with the wolfs now?"

Teddy said as he looked at me.

Sam looked at Teddy then at me.

"Umm that would be up to Sam"

I said and Teddy turned to him.

"The black wolf!"

He giggled as he reached out for him.

Sam looked at me as I handed Teddy to him.

Emily smiled as Sam held Teddy.

Teddy was having the time of his life as he played with Sam's hair.

Emily took to Victoire while the quiet Dominque sat on my lap and played with my silver and honey blonde hair.

"Wolfy?"

I said softly and Jacob looked at me.

The others chuckled when I called him that.

"Yes Keira?"

He said as he moved closer to me.

"Do you know anyone with the surname Whitlock?"

I asked him.

Jacob shook his head.

"No sorry Keira. Why do you want to know?"

Jacob asked me.

"Cause on my mothers side she is from the states. I tracked down one of her family's last living relative."

I said to him.

"I can ask around and see what I can dig up?"

Jacob said.

"Thanks Jake but you don't have to. I just have to look around when I can get people off my back."

I said.

But then his phone when off.

"Sorry give me a second."

He said as he answer.

"Hello?"

He said.

_** Hey Jake. I haven't seen you in a while. What you doing?**_

Came a female voice on the other side the phone.

"Sorry I been busy with things Bella. I'm at the beach."

Jacob said in a low voice.

_** The beach? Its been a while since I been. Can I come and hang with you? **_

This Bella asked.

By the sound of her voice she sounds whiny and weak.

Jacob closed his eyes.

"Sure Bella. I see you in a bet."

He said before he hang up and sat back down next to me.

I was really tired.

After I jumped off the cliffs, passing out for a while and then this.

My body cant take much more of this.

I don't sleep while anymore, not since my family came.

I put my head against Jacob's arm.

Dominque got off my lap and went to play with Sam and Teddy.

"Sam would make a great father some day."

I said as Jacob put his arm around my waist.

This was weird and I don't know if I should like it or not.

But the heat what was coming off him felt good.

"Sam is a good man."

Jacob said as he looked down at my bare wrist.

"What happened?"

He asked as he took it to look at the long scar on it.

I had another one on my other wrist.

"I tried to end it."

I said in a low voice.

The wolfs that was near heard me.

"Why?"

Jacob asked and there was a little rage in his voice.

"I couldn't take my life anymore. If Teddy's father didn't go and check on me I would have succeed. It took me a while to get it right."

I said to him.

"Get it right?"

Jacob asked me.

"I heal really fast. So nothing worked till I found what work."

I said back to him as I took in his scent.

"What worked?"

He asked as he tighten his grip.

I held my hand out and my nails grew and turn black.

"What the hell?"

Jacob said as he looked at him.

"Only werewolf claws can keep my skin open long enough for me to bleed out."

I said as my hand turned back to normal.

"I wonder why that is."

Jacob said as he put the top of his head on mine.

"Only werewolf crawls and fangs can damage vampire skin."

I said to him.

"Your skin feels soft not hard like vampire skin."

Jacob said.

"I can change between my human, werewolf, and vampire sides. That is one of the reasons I lose control at times. The others fight to take control. I don't know how I can make peace with them."

I said to him.

He looked into my green eyes and I looked into his brown ones.

"You will you just need someone there to help you out. So when you do lose it you have some on there to brink you back."

Jacob said in a husky voice that made me smile.

"Who would want to be around me when I got nuts. My own kin don't want me around. The only time they do want me around is when they want a babysitter."

I said to him.

Jake opened his mouth to speak.

But then the sounds of a old truck pulled in and some one got out.

"Hey Jake!"

Call the same voice from the phone.

Jacob growled a little as we watched her walk over to us.

When she saw Jake's arm around me.

Her eyes got wide and then there was anger there.

"Jake can I talk to you?"

She said as stopped in front of him.

She is mad and I didn't understand why.

"I guess. I be right back Keira."

Jacob said before he left he kissed the top of my head making me blush.

Then they walked off or should I say Jake walked off and the girl stomped off. Jake took her far away so I couldn't hear them.

But the girl was talking loud.

"Jake you are mine. I love you and you love me."

Bella said to him.

I couldn't hear what he said.

"What!"

She said.

Then nothing from Jacob.

"Imprinted really with her!"

Bella growled at him.

Still nothing from Jake.

I couldn't see his face due to the fact his back was towards me.

"I don't care! You made me feel like this so you have to do something about it!" Bella yelled.

I could smell rage coming off him.

"Wolfy come back."

I said softly and Jake turned around and started to walk towards me.

"JACOB!"

Bella screamed.

But Jacob started to jog to me.

I stood up as he stopped in front of me.

He was shaking bad and Sam came running.

I put my hand on his chest and he started to calm down.

"That's right wolfy just breath."

I said softly.

Sam stopped behind me.

His hand went to mine and he held it.

"Please keep talking to me Keira."

He said.

"You are a great guy that I'm happy to have meant."

I said and he smiled and calmed down more.

"Thank you Keira."

He said and Bella came around him.

"You bitch!"

She yelled at me but for punching me.

The sound of bone breaking made me smile.

I slapped her and she fell.

Jake looked at me.

"Just be glade I didn't punch her or she would be dead. I didn't even use half of my strength."

I said as Bella looked up at me.

A big nice bruise was forming on her face.

"You have no right in touching me."

She said to me.

I growled at her and she flinched away from me and behind Jacob.

I didn't like that for some reason.

"I have not right in touching you? You attack me first you little weak bitch. If you weren't a friend to Jacob I would have killed you."

I said to her.

"Bella you should just leave."

Jacob said as he moved away from her and put his arms around me.

There was hurt in her eyes and she didn't talk but left.

"Why does she smell of vampires?"

I asked him as I moved away.

Jake looked sad when I moved away from him.

"She is dating a vampire."

He said to me.

I looked at him.

"Really? A vampire dating a human?"

I said and he nodded.

"Kids we're leaving."

My dad said and the pups ran to him.

"Are you going to leave to?"

Jacob asked me.

"No I'm not."

I said to him.

He smiled at me.

"What is imprinted?"

I asked him since I never heard of it before.

He looked pale when I asked him.

"Imprinting is something we shifters do."

He said slowly.

"I never heard of a shifter doing a imprinting before."

I said.

"Our powers come from our ancestors. When there are vampires near our the werewolf gene kicks in. The more of the vampires there is the more of us turn."

Jacob said.

The sun was starting to set.

More of the wolfs came around the fire.

"Imprinting is when we become unconditionally tied to a human or the opposite sex. It happens when the first time a werewolf sees the human object of his imprinting. When he imprinted he is forever changed. From the second he sees the object of his imprinting, he will do anything to please and protect her. The relationship between the imprinting werewolf and the human imprinted upon is once of total acceptance and support on the werewolfs part. No matter the age or living conditions of the human. The werewolf automatically becomes whatever the human wants him to be, at the loss of his personal free will. If the human is young, the werewolf becomes the perfect platonic playmate and protector. As the human ages and changes, the werewolf instinctively switches roles to fulfill the human's needs."

Sam said to me.

"It is against pack law for any werewolf to kill the object of another werewolfs imprinting. Such an act would be devastating not only to the wolf who suffered the loss but to the entire pack. Given the telepathic ability of the pack, each pack member would suffer the pain of the wolf whose mate had been killed. Even if the death of the wolfs mate was an accident, the two wolves involved would fight to the death."

Sam finished.

"So imprinting for your lot is finding your soul mate."

I said.

"Lot?"

Kim said to me.

"Sorry I'm half British and I lived in London for 17 years. You pick up what they bloody hell say."

I said with a smile.

"Lot means group Kim."

Emily said as she winked at me.

Kim blushed a little.

"What does bloody hell me?"

Jared asked me.

"Its like what the fuck. But this way its not so offensive."

I said to him.

"Why your accents come out when you use those word but when her not you sound like the rest of us?"

Seth asked me.

"I don't know boyo."

I said in my Scottish accents.

They looked at me.

I busted out laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

I said and Jacob looked at me.

"The silver in your hair is gone Keira."

He said and every one looked at it.

"Jake's right but how?"

Quil said.

"That happens when I'm up set or stressed out my hair turns silver. When I'm not up set or not stressed my hair turns back to my honey blonde hair."

I said to them.

Jake laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

"Bella said you imprinted and she wasn't happy about it. Who did you imprinted on?"

I asked him and he looked at Sam and he nodded.

"You."

Jacob said to me.

I was in shocked when he said that.

"M-m-me?"

I stuttered as I looked at Jacob.

Now the things he did I understand.

"Yes you Keira. When you ran away from the beach I felt something and followed you. But when we locked at each other in the eyes I knew you are my mate."

Jacob said to me.

I was stunned when he said this.

But I'm not stable right now.

"Whats wrong?"

Jacob said.

"You know I'm not stable at times and I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how I really feel about you as while. I know I like you as a friend."

I said in a low voice.

"If you want me as a friend then that's want I'm going to be for you."

He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"But I don't like that this means you don't have your know free will cause of me." I said as I looked at him.

He smiled.

"You don't know how much this means to me. Before you came alone. I was in love with Bella but she wasn't my mate. Still I was in loved with her. Knowing that I could never be with her. It was killing me but after I saw you I'm more then happy to give my free will up for you."

Jacob said.

I didn't know what I should say to him.

He is willing to give up his free will for me.

No one has very done that to me.

"I don't know what to say."

I said to him.

He moved his head closer to me.

"You don't have to say anything."

Jake said before he kissed me.

It was tender and sweet.

But when he did this I saw Bella as a vampire with a little girl and Seth was there looking at the girl but then I saw a lot of newborn vampires and a girl with them.

_** You have to save her.**_

Said a voice in my head.

I pulled back from Jacob.

"Whats wrong?"

Jacob said.

"Can you take me to Bella?"

I said to him.

"Why?"

Leah said to me.

"Cause I need to see something."

I said.

"Whats going on Keira?"

Sam asked me.

"I have the power of sight."

I said to them.

"What did you see?"

Emily asked me.

"I don't understand most of it. Bella is in it and to see more I need to touch her."

I said to her.

"Ok I take you."

Jacob said to me.

I stood up and pulled out a small broom.

They looked at it.

"What is that?"

Leah sneered at me.

I smiled as I moved away from Jacob and made the broom grow it to its full size. "What the fuck is that?"

Leah said with a growl.

"This is a broom we witches and wizards can fly on."

I said to her.

They all started to laugh at me.

Besides Jacob.

"No on can fly!"

Leah said threw her laugher.

I got on it and kicked off.

I shoot straight into the air.

That shut their traps.

I came back down and hovered beside Jacob.

"I hope your not afraid of heights are you?"

I asked Jacob.

"No. Not a all."

He said.

"Good jump on and we can go."

I said.

He got on and put his arms around me.

Then I took off.

"I never thought this could happen."

Jacob said.

"In my world magic can do a lot of things."

I said as he told me where to go.

"I can see that. I'm a lucky guy."

Jacob said.

I smiled.

"Oh that house right there is theirs."

Jacob said and I landed in front of the house.

We got off and I put the broom over my shoulder.

As we walked to the door.

Jacob knocked but no one answered.

"Should I bust the door down?"

I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Can you do that?"

He asked me.

"Yes I can. I'm very powerful."

I said with a smirk.

"Give me a second."

He said then he went quiet.

I didn't hear anything from in side beside on heart beat and breathing.

"They aren't answering me."

Jacob said.

"Ok stand back and hold my broom."

I said as I gave it to him.

Then I waved my hand and the doors flew opened with a loud bang.

I popped my neck as I walked in with Jacob at my heel.

They were in the living room when we walked in.

Every one was crouching in front of us with Bella in the middle.

"Bloody Hell I don't have time for this!"

I said as I waved both of my hands and the flew up in the air and stayed there. "BELLA RUN!"

One of the males yelled.

But I made Bella zoom across the room to me.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

I said to them.

Once my hand touched her another vision came.

_** The girl was scared and was looking for someone. She didn't want to fight. Then once the battle was done the people around her was talking. Couldn't hear a word they were saying to her. "You have to save the girl." The voice said again. After about five minutes move people came with crimson cloaks came out and talked for a while then killed the girl. It pissed me off. **_

The vision ended and I left Bella go.

"If I left you leech's go will you not hurt me? Cause I don't want to kill you."

I said.

"How do we know you wont kill us?"

The pretty boy that yelled early said.

"I don't want to kill any of you. The battle that is coming is going to need all of you."

I said.

"We wont hurt you."

Said a blonde man.

"Just so you know I can kill you before you lay a finger on me."

I said before I let them down.

One of them looked like the boy from my vision.

He was looked at me with hatred.

"Whitlock?"

I said and he looked at me with shock.

"How do you know my last name?"

He growled at me.

"Does Annabel Whitlock mean anything to you?"

I said with a growl back at him.

He looked at me.

"How do you know my baby sister?"

He growled at me.

"Cause she is my great grandmother."

I said to him.

He looked at me with shocked.

"You're my great niece?"

He asked me.

"Yes Jasper."

I said since he said sister he is my great uncle Jasper who vanished in the war. "How did you know I was alive?"

He asked me.

"I had a vision when I touched your death report. I know you were alive."

I said to him.

Bella went to her boytoy.

He looked at me and growled.

"I guess you're a mind reader."

I said as I looked back at Jasper.

"Is there anyone else alive from my family?"

Jasper asked me.

"I looked but I'm the only one left."

I said to him.

He got a sad look on his face.

"I see. What happened to your mother?"

He asked me.

I felt rage building up in me.

Then I started to feel calmer.

I looked at him.

"Are you doing that?"

I asked him.

"Yes."

Jasper said.

"She died while giving birth to me."

I said as I looked at Jacob who still had my broom.

I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Lets get going Jacob. I came to get what I wanted."

I said to him.

"You cant let her live Edward she will kill me."

Bella whispered to Edward.

I turned around and looked at he they all moved back.

"Bitch you just want me to die so Jacob can be in pain. He don't like you. Only someone who likes stupid weak girls will love you."

I said as I looked at Edward.

"You keep your bitch on a shorter leash or I will give her something to bitch about."

I said as the reddish ting started to fade.

"Don't talk about Bella like that!"

Edward growled at me.

"What ever this weak girl told you is a lie. She hit me first and she is lucky I didn't kill her."

I said.

The others looked at her and she looked scared.

"Come on wolfy lets go."

I said and the looked at me.

"What did you call him!"

Bella yelled.

"She called me wolfy."

Jake said.

"Its my pet name for him. Where I come from we give our mate a nicknames."

I said and he turned a ugly reddish purple color.

She didn't like that.

"Mate?"

She said as her eye twitched

"Yes mate."

I said with a huge smile since she don't know which mate I was going about. "What do you mean?"

Edward said to me.

"Mate like soul mate or mate like friend we British like to use. But I'm not telling you which one I'm talking about."

I said as I put my head on Jacobs arm.

Bella looked like she as gone mad.

I giggled to me self.

"Whats so funny?"

Jacob asked me.

"Oh I tell you when we get back to my place."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Sounds good to me."

He said as he put his arms around me.

Making Bella growl.

"Wait Keira. How can I get a hold of you?"

Jasper said to me.

"I live in La Push and I guess you cant go there. I don't have a phone so that's out. I don't think owl post would work."

I said.

"Owl post?"

This pixy girl ask.

"Its my lots way of sending letters to others."

I said.

She smiled at me as she danced over to me and gave me a cell phone.

"What is this for?"

I asked her.

"I knew you would come someday and wont have a phone. So I got this one for you and all of our numbers on in it. So you just have to call Jasper and you two can meet up somewhere to talk."

She said.

I nodded.

"Whats up with the broom?"

The blonde man said to me.

"Its my ride."

I said as I pulled Jacob with me.

Once out side I got on and Jacob got on behind me.

The other came out just as I kicked off and we went up into the sky.

"Did you mean that when you said when we get back to your place?"

Jacob asked me.

"You are more then welcome at my place. If you don't mind I wouldn't mind have you there tonight."

I said cause I was sick of having nightmares.

"Thanks Keira."

He said as I landed in front of my house.

I shrunk my broom down before we walked in the house.

Jacob followed me as I went up to my room.

I stretched and my shirt when up to my breasts.

Jacob looked at me and he looked tired.

I pulled him to the bed.

"Come on lets get some sleep."

I yawned as I took off my shoe and crawled into the bed.

"You sure I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

Jacob said.

I pulled him into the bed with me and snuggled closer to him.

"I thought you want to be just friends?"

He said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I do but I like to snuggle so I wont have nightmares."

I said to him.

"Nightmares?"

Jake said.

"Yes for along time I been having nightmares and the only way I can get rid of them is if someone sleeps with me."

I said to him.

"Ok Keira I sleep with you. But don't you ever have good dreams?"

Jake asked me.

"I have nothing good to dream about."

I said to him ask I closed my eyes.

"Now you have something good to dream about."

Jake said as he pulled me closer to him.

"How so?"

I asked him.

"You have me and the pack now. No matter what we will always be there for you."

Jacob said as he started to fall asleep.

"Thank you wolfy."

I said as I snuggled closer to him.

He purred a little deep in his chest.


	4. The Pack & Keira

_**Chapter 4: The Pack & Keira**_

_**Keira's pov**_

I felt something pull me closer to the warmth.

Its cause of this I opened my eyes.

The sun was hitting me in the back.

But Jacobs scent filled my lungs and I smiled.

_**Wait Jacobs scent?**_

I thought as I looked up from his chest to his sleeping face.

Jacob looked so peaceful.

I moved my hand slowly up to his face.

He moved his head into my hand more.

I smiled but I had to stop this.

I cant control my self.

I can kill him and I couldn't live with my self if that happen.

Why do I feel like this for.

My heart is beating faster then before.

My stomach feels like there are butterflies in it.

"Whats wrong?"

Grumbled softly as he looked down at me.

I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

I asked him.

"Your heart started to beat really fast."

Jacob said softly as he pulled me closer to him if that was possible.

My face felt hot at this.

"I don't know. I don't know what this feeling is."

I said softly as I put my face into his chest.

His face went into my honey blonde hair.

I felt him take a deep breath, taking in my scent.

Then his stomach growled making me giggle.

"Sorry about that."

Jake said as he pulled away.

I smiled as I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Don't be come with me I make you a hot breakfast."

I said to him.

He smiled and nodded his head as we got up.

I put my hand into his as I pulled him threw my huge house.

I looked back at him as I pulled him into the kitchen.

Jacob was smiling at me as I sat him into a chair.

Then I started to cook him a huge breakfast.

"Do you need help?"

Jacob asked me as he's eyes followed me around the kitchen.

"Nope I got this."

I said as I made things fly around the room.

Then a knock came at the back door.

We turned to see Sam and the pack.

"Come in."

I said as they came in and sat at the table I made more plates fly out from the cabinet.

They watched in awe as the plates landing in front of them.

I smiled as I was glade I made a lot more food.

Then I made the food fly over to the huge table.

"Wow Keira this smells great."

Seth said as he and the other dug into the food.

Even Leah smiled as she swallowed her first bit.

I sat next to Jacob and eat with the others.

"This is really great. I think she is better then Emily."

Paul said and Sam glared at him.

"No I'm not Emily is way better. I watched my aunts cook for years. I picked up little things I'm not a good as Emily."

I said as Jacob put his arm around my waist.

"I say both of them has a way of cooking."

Sam said with a smile at me.

"Thanks Sam."

I said as I took the last piece of bacon before Paul got take it.

"Yea!"

He growled at me as I waved hand bacon flew out of the frig and into the hot frying pan.

"Don't growl at me Paul I have more."

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"If you guys want more of something let me know."

I said and all of them had food in their mouths nodded.

I took a bite out of my bacon and Jacob was watching me.

So I put the last bit of it in his mouth and he smiled at me.

I blushed as I flipped the bacon.

"Is there any more rolls?"

Quil asked.

I smiled as I made more.

"Nope but there will be."

I said.

"Thanks Keira."

Quil said with a huge smile.

Soon others were asking for more food.

So I got up and made them that.

Soon the food was done and I put it on the table.

They might be wolf shape shifters but they eat like them to.

I giggled as I sat back down and Jacob looked at me.

"What are you giggled about?"

Jacob said to me.

The others looked at me.

"Nothing."

I said as I started to laugh harder.

"What so funny Keira?"

Sam asked looking a little worried at me.

"Sorry something just popped in my head and I couldn't help but to laugh. You know when you think of something funny and you just start laughing."

I said and the nodded.

Jacob looked at me and I smiled at him.

Then a knock came at my front door I sniffed and growled.

"Who is it?"

Jacob asked me.

"My _family_."

I growled.

Sam smiled as he got a look in his eyes.

"You mind if I answer the door?"

Sam asked me.

I looked at him.

"Umm sure."

I said and he got up and went to the door.

Mind you all of them beside Jacob and Leah had shirts on.

"About damn ti-"

Came my fathers voice.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

He said instead.

When Sam spoke you can her the smile in his voice.

"I'm Sam Uley. I'm a friend of Keira's."

He said and dad started growled.

"She doesn't have friends, nor does she need them."

He said.

"Why would you say something like that for?"

Sam said with a growl.

"Cause she is ill and don't need friends."

Dad said and I saw my hair turn sliver not just some of it all of it.

"Damn Keira I don't know which color I like."

Paul said with a smile.

Every one looked at my hair.

"You shouldn't be stressed like this Keira."

Jacob said with so much care in his voice I just looked at him with my mouth open. "You ok?"

Jake said with worry.

"Yes sorry I'm not use to someone caring for me like you."

I said with a weak smile.

"Keira get your ass over here now!"

Dad yell past Sam.

I stood up and my rage was started to take over.

Sam saw this and he was about to say something.

"Your not welcome here Sirius!"

I growled as he moved back as I walked towards him.

"Don't call me that! I'm your father after all!"

He growled back at me.

I roar out of rage.

"If you were a father then I would but you are just a fucken keeper!"

I said as the wolf took over.

I know I'm part werewolf and most of them cant turn unless under a full moon. But me I'm different.

I didn't look like Remus or the other werewolfs.

Me I'm bigger strong more wolf like.

I my fur is white and my eyes blue and my fangs longer.

Dad turned into his dog form.

I was ten times bigger then him.

I roar again as I ran at him.

But a black and rusty brown wolfs tackled me.

I snapped at the black wolf.

The rusty brown wolf made me and the wolf stop and look at him.

Dad was growling but I don't know who he was growling at.

Jacob was on top of me and Sam was growling at dad.

I licked Jacob up and he gave me a wolf smile.

I wiggled out from under him and took off into the forest.

Jacob was right on my heels after a while I slowed down to a walk.

He was beside me and he bumped me with his huge shoulder.

He was bigger then me but I came up to his shoulder.

Soon the other came and was walking around me.

_** Do you think she is ok?**_

Seth asked.

_** I'm fine Seth. Just need to clear my mind. **_

I said back to them.

They all went off about how I can hear them and they can hear me.

After a while Jacob told them what I could do.

I left out a sad howl.

The others howled with me.

_** How do you feel now?**_

Sam asked me.

I looked over at him.

_** For some reason with you guys around I'm not going into a red rage. **_

I said to them.

_** Don't you have a pack?**_

Leah asked me and I looked at her.

_** No we werewolf don't run in packs. My uncle and his friends does but they aren't werewolfs beside Teddy but he is different form his father.**_

I said to them as we walked by the river.

I stopped and started to drink from it.

No one spoke.

_** Did my father say anything?**_

I asked Sam as I looked at him.

_** He turned back and said how could he have such a disrespectful daughter and how you should go home with him. But he was talking more to him self then to us.**_

He said to me I shook my wolf head.

_** What a git! He calls him self a father! That the bloody hell!**_

I growled with rage.

I'm so pissed off I couldn't think straight.

The other wolfs rubbed up against me trying to calm my ass down.

Jacob looked down at me and I growled at him and licked my snout.

I was in shock of this but I growled and jumped him but he moved out of the way. Jake gave me this wolfish smile of his.

I ran after him as he took off running.

_** Lets play tag and Keira is it!**_

Jacob said as I jumped on him and nipped his nose.

_** Jake's it!**_

I giggled as I ran for it.

So for most of the morning till lunch we played and no one could get Leah.

But it was still fun.

_** Lets go to Emily's she should have lunch ready.**_

Sam said and we headed there.

Every one turned back and put on there clothes.

I turned back but the clothes I had on was torn badly.

The good news about this was my breasts, ass and kitty is covered.

No one could see but Jacob looked at me and growled softly.

"Here."

He said as he took of his shirt and gave it to me.

"Thanks."

I said with a blush as I put the shirt on.

It was huge on me, it went past my thighs.

"That looks good on you."

Jacob said with a smile as he put his arm around my shoulder as we followed the other into the house.

Emily had the food done and it smelt great.

We sat down and ate.

"Emily you are the best cook I know."

I said as I took a piece of meat off Jake's plate and he smirked at me.

"Thank you Keira but I'm not that good."

Emily said as she blushed.

Sam chuckled as he put his arms around his imprint.

"You two sound so alike."

Jared said. Emily looked at him with confusion on her face.

Sam then told her what happened at breakfast.

"We should cook together some time."

Emily said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

I said with a smile.

The pack smiled at that.

"What about she helps you with the cook out this weekend?"

Sam said and Emily's eyes got big and sparkled.

"That would be great! I love to have some help with that."

Emily giggled.

I smiled back.

"Sounds good to me. What time do you want me to be here?"

I asked her.

"In the morning we can get things started."

Emily said.

I made a quill, ink and a piece of parchment out of thin air.

While not really I summoned them form my room.

Every one had their mouths opened at this.

"I don't think I will get use to that."

Seth said with a smile.

I dipped my quill into the ink.

"So what do you guys want to eat?"

I said.

"How about hotdogs?"

Jacob said.

I wrote that down.

"What else?"

I said and they started to name things and I wrote it down.

"How about we do a hog to?"

I said and they looked at me.

"Really you know how do cook a whole hog?"

Paul said and the look in his eye made every one laugh.

Cause it looked like he just won the big prize.

"Yes I know how to cook a whole hog. But I have to start it the day before so it will be done by the time the cookout is just getting started."

I said to them.

"That sounds good. We can started on how we can get a whole hog. But how are you going to cook it?"

Seth asked.

I smiled.

"Getting a hog isn't going to be hard. I like to smoke it cause the taste of smoke and pork."

I said as I started to drool a little just thinking about it.

"Your drooling K."

Jacob said as he wiped it off my chin with a napkin.

"Sorry its been a few years since I had a smoke hog. Its one of my favorite foods." I said as I licked my lips.

"How are you doing to smoke a hog?"

Emily asked me with interest.

"Will we can build a hog smoker or we can dig one."

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"Which one do you like?"

Emily asked me.

"Oh I like a little of both."

I said and they looked at me.

"How can you do both?"

Quil asked me.

"Will you dig a huge whole then you build a smoker around it. Then you season the hog and put it on the smoke. What kind of smoke flavor do you guys like?"

I asked them.

They looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Maple mixed with mesquite gives it a good flavor."

I said to them.

"Do it how you want. We will like it how every you are going to fix it."

Sam said with a smile.

"Ok what else do you guys want?"

I said as I looked out the window.

Every one was thinking.

"Its going to storm later."

I said and they looked at me.

"How do you know that K?"

Jacob asked me.

He keeps calling me K and for some weird reason I like it.

"I can smell it come. Cant you guys smell it?"

I asked them and they shook their heads.

"Guess its just me. But it shouldn't hit for a few more hours or late tonight."

I said.

They smiled. . .while some of them smiled.

"Damn we have portal to night."

Leah said.

"Will if you guys run near the house howl and I bring you something warm to drink and I can do a heating charm so you stay warm."

I said and the looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you K."

Leah said and everyone looked at her.

"Wow Leah is being nice. No wonder its going to rain."

Paul said and Leah hit him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Paul growled.

"I can be nice when I want to."

Leah said with a smile.

I looked at her.

The only female in the pack must be tuff.

"Leave Leah alone. She is nice you just don't see it."

I said to them.

Leah smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We she wolfs has to stick together."

I said to her and she smiled more.

Emily looked a little down.

"You're a wolf to Em just a different kind."

I said to her.

She looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

Emily asked me.

"If you were a witch and a Animagi you would be a wolf or in the same family."

I said to her making her blush again.

Sam smiled.

"Can any one be a witch or wizard?"

Sam asked me.

I looked at him with a sad look.

"Sadly no. It has to be in your blood."

I said and they looked away.

"You might not be a witch but one of your kids might."

I said and the looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

Seth asked me.

"There are some muggle born witchs and wizards. We don't know how they have the magic since no one in their family doesn't. But I do have a theory about it."

I said.

No one spoke it was like they were waiting for me to speak.

"What is your theory?"

Leah asked me.

"While this has never been proven but I thing when a witch or a wizard dies they are reincarnated. They are born into a non-magic family but they still have magic in their blood. I think this is the same with the squib."

I said and the looked at me.

"Sorry a squib isn't a muggle they don't have any magic in their blood but they are born into a magic family. Most just goes to the muggle world to live normal life's the best they can."

I said they looked at me.

"What is a muggle?"

Seth asked me.

I giggled at him.

"Sorry but a muggle is a non magic person. If you hear someone say that it's a good chance they are a witch or a wizard."

I said to them.

"Are we muggles?"

Jared asked me.

"I don't think so. You have magic in your blood. But I never seen anything like you. This would make great book."

I said and they all looked at me.

"Sorry I let this go to my head a lot. But I wonder."

I said as I looked at Emily.

"Wonder what?"

Emily asked as she looked at me.

"While I'm a inventor and I just had a thought."

I said slowly thinking if this could work.

"What are you thinking?"

Sam asked me.

"While I got this form two of my cousins are inventors as while. But they like to prank people. They have this sweet that turns you in to a canary for a few minutes. I was thinking maybe I can use something like that to turn others into different kind of animals." I said and Emily got what I was saying.

"You think I can run with Sam and them?"

She squealed making us cover our ears.

I giggled as I pulled a blood pop out of the air and started to suck on it.

"Yes I think I can do it. But its going to take me a while to get it write."

I said as they looked at me.

"What kind of candy is that?"

Jacob asked me as I pulled out pop.

"It's a blood pop."

I said to him.

They looked at me and I smiled.

"Don't worry its dragons blood. And if I do say so my self the best kind of blood I have tasted."

I said as I put it back into my mouth.

"Where do you get this at?"

Paul asked me.

"You can find them in the sweet shops or you can order them by post."

I said with a smile.

I looked at them with a huge smile.

"Do you like jellybeans?"

I asked them and they nodded.

Then I pulled out a huge box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Here try these."

I said.

"What are Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

Jacob asked me.

I gave them my shite grin.

"They are jellybeans from my world. When they mean every flavor they mean it."

I sad.

"I don't believe you."

Paul said as he opened the box and pulled out a pink one.

"Oh look a pink one. I wonder what it could be."

He said then he popped into to his mouth.

The pink ones there was only two of them are good.

Paul spite it out.

"That tasted like liver!"

He said and I started to laugh my ass off.

They all looked at me.

"I told you they mean every flavors."

I said as I stopped laughing.

"The kids on the train to our school. They would try them and see what they would get."

I said as I put my hand in to the box and pulled out a few of them.

I saw a dark brown one.

I looked at it then took a small sniff and smiled.

"Her Jacob eat this one."

I said to him and he looked at me then took it.

"What is it?"

He said with a little of fear in his voice.

"Eat it. Its safe and you will like it."

I said then he took a deep breath and ate it.

His eyes got wide when he chew.

"What is it?"

Sam asked him.

"Its Chocolate."

Jacob said as he looked at me.

"How did you know it was chocolate?"

Emily said.

"I have my ways so I'm not telling."

I said with a smile.

I saw a yellow one.

"Here Paul try this one."

I said as I gave him the yellow one.

He smiled as he eat it.

Just as he bit into it he spilt it out and it hit a wolf in the face.

"What the hell Keira what tasted like earwax!"

He said and every started to laugh at him.

"I can never remember what earwax smell like."

I said as I tried not to laugh.

"Really I don't believe you girl."

Paul said as I bite my pop in half.

"It smells like lemon to me."

I said to him as I leaned on Jacob who smiled as he leaned back on me.

Paul growled as he looked at the box.

"Don't worry there are good ones you just have to find them. But they are suppose to be fun."

I said to them.

"I think this is fun."

Seth said as he dug into the box.

Leah smiled as she helped her self to the box to.

"If you guys likes this I should get you more of our sweets. Some of them make you do things."

I said.

"That is so nice of you Keira. That would be nice to try your sweets."

Emily said to me.

"Yea will I grew up with these and since you all are so nice to me. I thought you will like them too."

I said and Jacob looked at me with a little sadness in his eyes.

I smiled at him.

"Keira your part of our family now. We are more then happy to have you and the food you give us."

Sam said as he looked tired.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sam. But I don't know what its like to be part of a real family."

I said and then all the rage and sadness hit me hard.

I fell backwards in my chair and hit the floor hard.

"Keira are you ok!"

Jacob said as he knelt next to me.

"Yes that just hit me a little hard."

I breath cause I knocked the wind out of me.

"What hit you hard?"

Emily said as she knelt on the other side of me.

"The rage and sadness that came off of every one at the same time."

I said as the other looked down at me.

"It just pisses us off that you family is so mean to you. We take care of our own. Since you are one of us we take care of you."

Sam said going into alpha mood.

I smiled up at him.

"I will take care of you all to."

I said as Jacob helped me up.

"What do you mean Keira?"

Emily said to me.

"There are some bad wizards out there that is after someone in my other family. We don't know who they are after but they will kill any one that will get in their way."

I said to them.

I sat down on Jacob's lap.

He just pulled me on to his lap but I didn't say anything.

The others looked at him then at me.

"We will take care of them."

Sam said with a growl.

"You don't stand a chance against the Death Eaters."

I said in a low voice.

"Death Eaters?"

Paul chuckled and I growled at him and he stopped.

"Don't laugh at them. They work black magic and they can kill you before you can get close to them."

I said to them.

They looked at me.

"If they can do that then how can you fight them?"

Paul said.

I looked at him with a smile.

"You forget I can do magic. But the best part is I don't have to say my spells like them. Beside I can move faster then me."

I said to them.

"True when you were cooking you didn't talk. But do you think they will come here?"

Jacob asked me from behind.

I turned my head too look at him.

"Maybe. But I'm not sure. They might come here if they know where we are. If they do they will die."

I said in a deadly voice.

Jacob looked at me.

"Something happened with them."

He said to me.

I stood up and walked to the sliding door.

"I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts. Me and a good friend I had. We went to Hogsmeade for one of our weekends we get to go. We just walked around having fun. But then the sky went black and they came."

I said as tear started to run down my face.

"We ran for it. We tried to get back to the school. But he pushed me out of the way of a killing curse. He gave his life for mine. The only friend I had died to save me. The Death Eaters took away the only person that didn't treat me like a monster. He knew what I was and he still wanted to be friends. I don't want any one else to die for me."

I said as I looked back at them with more tears ran down my face.

No one spoke but then my phone rang and I opened it and looked at it.

_** Hey Keira its Jasper. Since I haven't heard from ya. I was wondering if you would like to hang out? If you meet me out side the house we can go somewhere to talk?**_

Jasper wrote.

I smiled a little as I txt him back.

_** Ok just give me a few and I be there.**_

I put then hit send.

"Who was that?"

Jacob said and I looked away.

"Jasper."

I said in a low voice.

"Why are you talking to that leech for?"

Leah said with a growl.

"He is my great uncle on my mothers side. He is the reason why I came here in the first place. I wanted to see if he was like my other family or something different. I didn't know he was a vampire."

I said and they didn't say anything.

Cause they were in shock.

"I'm going to get going. You guys feel free to go to my house when ever you feel like it. I have clothes in all the spare rooms feel free to the food and the showers if you like."

I said as I walked out of the house.

Then walked into the forest.

"Keira!"

Jacob yell and I stopped.

"Yes?"

I said as he ran up to me.

"Do you want a ride?"

Jacob asked me.

I looked at him.

"You drive?"

I asked him.

"Yes but that's not what I was talking about."

He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

I said as he moved closer to me.

"I mean in wolf form. I can get you there faster."

Jake said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Sounds like fun. I all ways wanted to ride a wolf."

I said as I watched him take off his clothes and tied them to his back leg.

When he took off his clothes I looked up.

Then when I felt his tongue lick my abdomen.

I looked down at him with a glare and he gave me his wolfy smile.

I growled at him as I jumped on his back.

He howled with joy before he took off running.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	5. She Is Part Of The Family Now

_**Chapter 5: She Is Part Of The Family Now**_

_**Jacob's pov**_

I was outside waiting for Keira to show.

The wind blew and I could smell Keira and wolf.

Then Jacob came threw the trees with Keira on his back.

Then Keira got off and Jacob licked her up side her face before he took off. "Jake!"

Keira yelled as she wiped her face.

I chuckled at the look on her face.

She growled at me as she walked over to me.

"That's not funny Jasper."

Keira said.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought it was and so did Jacob."

I said softly to her.

She growled more at me as we pulled away.

"Would you like to come in?"

I asked her and Keira looked at me.

"I don't know. Is Bella here?"

Keira asked me.

I didn't blame her for asking.

"No she is hanging with her dad today. So it will just be us today."

I said to her.

Keira smiled a little.

"That's good."

Keira said in a low voice.

So I lead her into the house.

The others were waiting for us in the living room.

Edward didn't like this since what happened with Bella.

I sat down next to Alice while Keira stood by the door.

No one spoke for a while.

"So Keira how is everything going?"

Carlisle asked her.

"How is what going?"

Keira asked.

"Your move and how your life is going here."

He said.

"The move was ok. Life was fine till my bloody family followed me. Pissing me off thinking I'm a child. I'm of age and still being treaded like a child."

Keira said.

"How are you dear?"

Esme asked her.

"17."

Keira said.

"You have to be 18 to be of age."

Rose said to her.

"In the muggle world yes but in my world 17 is when you finish school and you are off for you career. Or travel the world, or start a family and so on."

Keira said.

"So what you going to do for work?"

Edward asked her.

"I'm a inventor."

Keira said with a smile.

"What did you invent?"

Emmett asked her.

"I invent the portable boom. For the witch and wizard who needs it for fast transport. Easy to carry don't take much room."

Keira said.

"Wow that is something. Do you have one?"

I asked her.

Keira looked at me with her green eyes.

"Yes I always have my broom on me. Since they came out most of the Wizarding world has one."

She said.

"That's a little stupid."

Edward said.

Her eyes snapped towards him.

"How so?"

Keira asked him in a low voice.

"Will since they have on they wont need a new one."

Edward said and Keira started to giggle then stop.

"Really? You have no clue what a broom can do or how they are made."

Keira said with a growl.

"How are they made?"

I asked her.

"There are different kinds of brooms the older it gets the magic starts to wear off. Each year they come out with new brooms. But if they want to make them portable they have to get my say so."

Keira said.

"What kind of broom do you have?"

Carlisle asked her.

"The new fast Firebolt. The fastest broom in the world right now. They sell for 400 Gallons a broom. So I'm set for at lest 50 life times."

Keira said with a smirk.

"What are Gallons?"

Esme asked.

Keira pulled out a huge golden coin and gave it to Esme.

"This is a Gallon made out of pure gold."

He said and we all got up and looked at it.

"You get 400 of this for one broom?"

Emmett asked with shock.

"Yep and I have three huge vaults full of jewels, gallons, sickles and knuts."

Keira said then she told showed us what the other two coins looked like and what they were made out of.

"This stuff wont work in our world Keira."

I said to her.

"I know I can trade them for muggle money."

Keira said.

I looked at her with a smile.

She knows what the hell she is doing.

I'm proud to have a niece like that.

"So Keira you family is here to but it since you don't get along with them why is that?"

I asked her and she had that look in her eyes.

"If you don't mind I really don't want to talk about _them_."

She said.

"That bad."

I said and she took a deep breath.

"You have no idea what the fucken did to me."

Keira said and I can feel what she is feeling.

Nothing good and by the look on Edwards face something none of use could think of.

"How bad could it have been."

Rosalie said with a sneer.

Keira's eyes turn to a ruby red as she looked at Rose with out blinking.

"As long as I can remember I was treated like a monster. They didn't love me they feared me. Hearing my own father saying he wished I would have died at birth instead of my mother. He said that a lot in the past. Knowing you a fucken freak that no one wants around. But when you try to leave so you can try to have a normal life. The follow you telling you, you're a monster that cant be left alone. The fear you but they want to rule your life. Being hated by the ones that raised you. You don't know how that feels. Having someone that understand you but they truly don't know. I have a uncle and his son that is different. They don't see me ask a monster but they still fear me. Its most cause of them that I cant control my self at times. They piss me off so day that I cant stop it. When I'm only I can keep them at bay. Live like a somewhat normal person. But can I have that? Bloody hell I fucken cant."

Keira said.

As she talked more rage make its way into her voice.

But the thing that freaked out Rose was her eyes.

Changing from red to blue to green.

Over and over it did that while she talked.

When she was done her eyes turned back to green.

No one spoke.

"See none of you knows what its like. Worst part is I'm the only one of my kind. So there isn't a book on how to control your self or how to live with it. So next time think before you talk about something you know nothing about."

Keira said as she walked to the walk and slide down it.

We looked at each other.

They felt sorry for Keira.

Esme felt more sadness then the others besides me.

She is a mother no matter who you are.

She stood up and walked over to Keira, who watched her.

Then knelt down and hugged Her.

Keira was in shock but soon put her arms around her and they stayed like that for a while.

Then they pulled apart and Esme pulled her to the kitchen.

We got up and followed them.

Esme started to cook Keira something to eat but she was sucking on a sucker.

But it smelt good.

"What is that?"

I asked her.

"Blood pop want one?"

She asked me.

Sounded ok to me.

"Sure."

I said and she had one in her hand.

I didn't see where she got it from but I put it in my mouth.

The flavor was like nothing I have had before.

Not human nor any animal I have drank.

"What is this?"

I asked her.

"Dragon blood. . ."

Keira said but her eyes got wide and she smiled.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked her.

"Your eyes turned brown."

Keira said.

"No way."

I said but Alice looked in my eyes.

"Its true Jas."

She said.

"Let me try one."

Emmett said and Keira gave him one.

Soon his eyes turned blue.

"Holy shit they are the same shade of blue when I was human!"

He said.

"Every one take one."

Keira said and soon every one's eyes started to turn back to their human eye color. Carlisle blue.

Edward green.

Esme brown.

Rosalie dark blue.

Alice dark drown.

"This is so cool but so weird."

Alice said with a huge smile.

"I wonder how long this would last."

Keira said as she pulled out a book, quill and ink.

She started to write down something.

"What are you writing?"

Edward asked her.

"What dragon's blood is doing to your eyes. This can help you out and I found another use for dragons blood!"

She squealed.

"Hon slow your roll."

I said to her but she just stuck out her red tongue at me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone but my headmaster back at school. To see what he things of it."

Keira said as she started to bounce in her seat.

We started to laugh and the meal was forgotten about.

We sat around the table sucking our suckers and talking.

"This fills you up a lot more then blood."

Emmett said.

"Does it? For me it makes me hungrier. I guess since I'm not all vampire it wont do that for me."

Keira said as she wrote more.

The family and I saw her as part of the family by the end of the day.

Even Edward said as she left.

That he would fight for her as while as the rest of us.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	6. The Bar B Q

_**Chapter 6: The Bar B Q**_

_**Keira's pov**_

Its been a few days and the bar b q is just a day away.

The pit and smoke house is ready for the hog.

The guys was really nice to help me out with all of the dig and building.

So now me and Em is getting the hog ready.

We were having fun while we got it ready.

The boys were out side chopping the wood we were doing to need.

"So Keira Sam and I think you should stay here till the bar b q starts."

Em said and I looked at her.

"I couldn't do that. I don't mind flying back and forth to check the hog."

I said but she gave me that look she gives Sam.

"We don't mind the pack stays here to when they need it. Beside it would be nice to have another girl around."

Em said with a smile.

"Ok I know better to fight with you."

I said and she smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Good so when the boys are done chopping wood how long till we put the hog on?"

She asked me.

I looked out of the window its was still dark out.

"A hour or lest just how fast the wood smokes."

I said as we headed out side to see Sam and Jacob chopping the wood.

"Em can I asked you something?"

I asked her.

"Sure K."

Em said to me.

They all started to call me K.

"Sam imprinted on you. But at first you didn't like him. Then you started to fall for him. Do you every think that this is weird and this shouldn't have happened?"

I asked her as I looked at Jacob.

I knew they were listening to us.

"At times yes but now I couldn't live with out Sam. They need a imprint when something bad has happened in the past."

Em said softly.

I knew what she meant.

Leah and Sam were going out before he turned.

Then after he saw Em he broken it off to be with her.

But Leah and Em were best friends and now they just learn to get around it.

I can see why the others don't like Leah.

Cause she is still hurting to see the man you loved with someone else.

Its like your heart has been ripped out of your chest and burned.

You can still feel the pain as it turns to ashes.

"How do you think things would have gone if they could never imprint?"

I said softly not really knowing I was staying it.

"I don't know but some hearts might not have been hurt."

Em said in a sad voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

I said just as Leah came out of the forest.

"Its ok but sometimes we do wonder that."

Em said as we saw Leah's eyes turn sad then cold.

I walked over to the boys.

"That should be enough for now."

I said as I started to pick up the logs and put then in the hole.

"Let me help you."

Jake said with a huge smile on his face.

I still feel so bad that he lost his free will to me.

"Whats wrong Keira?"

Jake asked me.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing Jacob."

I said then we heard a small popping sound.

"What the hell is that?"

Sam asked as we looked towards the forest where the sound came from.

Then Charlie W. came out in his dragon leather pants his rock shirt, a dragon fang in his ear and his long hair pin back.

"Hey Keira."

He said as he walked closer.

Charlie was like a brother to me when the family wasn't around.

But he left me when he finished school and I still haven't gotten over it.

"What I don't get a hug now?"

He said in a sad voice.

I took off running and threw my self at him.

"Whats with the tears pup?"

Charlie said as I looked up at him.

"You left me and I don't even get a letter!"

I yelled at him.

His eyes turned sad.

"I'm sorry but the dragons take up a lot of my time pup."

I can see the scars that he gotten form the dragons.

"You don't know what they fucken done to me."

I said to him.

"Sorry pup."

He said.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to meet my new family."

I said to him.

Charlie smiled as he followed me over to Sam, Em and Jacob.

Guess Leah was in side.

"Charlie this is Sam, Emily and Jacob. Every one this is Charlie is was like a big brother to me when I was younger."

I said and they shook hands.

Then Leah came out and Charlie looked up and they looked into each others eyes. I saw Leah imprint and I smiled.

I pulled Charlie with me.

"Char this is Leah. Leah this is Charlie a good friend of mine."

I said with a smile at the others.

"Hello. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Charlie said in a low voice.

Leah was blushing.

"Its nice to meet you."

Leah said in a shy voice.

Charlie kissed her hand and she went blood red.

"Whats going on?"

Sam asked as I moved back to them.

"I think she imprinted. But it looks like they both imprinted on each other. I never seen Char like this before."

I said as I looked up at Sam.

He was smiling.

"That's good I'm happy that she finally has someone."

Sam said softly.

The rest of us nodded our heads as they went inside as we finished putting the wood in.

"Keira?"

Jacob said softly next to me.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?"

I said in a whisper.

"I know you want to be friend but I want to tell you something."

He said softly to me.

I felt my face to warm.

"I think your so beautiful it take my breath away."

Jake said with a small smile.

Now I know my pale face turn red as aunt Lily's hair.

"I don't know what to say Jake."

I breathed softly.

"You don't have to say anything Keira. I just want you to know what I feel."

He said as he moves a piece of hair out of my face.

"Keira Emily said your saying here for the night."

Sam said making me jump away from Jacob and he smiled a little.

"Yes. I need to go get some stuff."

I said as I light the fire with my hand.

Then Charlie came out and he walked over to me.

"Keira can I talk to you for a sec?"

He asked.

"Sure Char."

I said as we walked some feet away.

"Are they shapeshifters?"

Charlie asked.

"They are but its past down. Leah told you about her?"

I asked and his eyes got huge.

"You know?"

He said.

"While yea since Jacob imprinted on me they told me more about them."

He looked dumfounded, I couldn't help but to giggle at the look on his face. "Charlie when they see their imprint for the first time after their first changed. The lose their free will for them. What ever their imprint wants them to be that's what they will be. Since Leah is the first female to turn we don't know if that's going to work with her. You can tell her you want to be friends and she will do that. But if you hurt her I will make sure you pay for it. She has been hurt before you and there wont be a after you. When a wolf imprints that's it for them. They found their soul mate and I hope you feel the same way."

I said in as my eyes turned blue.

"No need to go wolf on me pup. I'm just in a little shock but Leah is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life with."

Charlie said with a huge grin.

"Good. But I don't know how I feel for Jacob."

I said to him.

"Your still young pup and you haven't had anyone you left close since Jack was killed."

Charlie said.

And tears ran down my face.

"I don't want to feel that pain again. When he died it felt like a huge piece of me died. But with Jake around it feels like its slowly coming back."

I said and Char put his hand on my shoulder.

"It takes time for you to heal from a lose but it heals faster when you have someone new to help you."

Char said before he kissed the top of my head and walked back to the house.

I let the tears fall and then I felt a big warm hand wiped a tear away.

I jerked my head up to see Jake standing there with worry in his eyes.

I threw my self at him and cried into his chest.

Jake held me there and spoke softly to me.

It was five minutes later when I stopped crying.

"You want to come with me to get my stuff?"

I asked him.

"Yes let me go change and I take you."

He said as he kissed my forehead then headed to the forest.

Leah and Char came out.

I walked over to them.

"I be back a little later."

I said and Char looked at me.

"Where you going?"

He asked me.

"Jacob and I are going to my house to get some stuff and come back. Sam and Em said I can stay here till the bar b q tomorrow. So I can keep a eye on the hog."

I said and then Jacob came running over to us.

Char looked at him.

"You turn like that to love?"

Char asked Leah who blushed and nodded her head.

"Not the same color but still beautiful."

I said as I jumped on Jakes back.

Then he took off and he ran threw the forest.

_** Keira are you feeling better?**_

Jake asked me.

"Yes I am. Thanks to you Jacob."

I said back and I didn't need to see that he was smiling.

Cause his tongue was hanging out.

I giggled as he stopped in the back of my house.

"You want to come in?"

I asked him as I opened the door to the porch.

He licked my face as he came in.

Then I ran to my room and summoned some clothes my bathroom stuff and a few other things.

Then I came back down and Jake was laying down.

"Come on you silly pup."

I said as I walked off the porch.

Jacob jumped over me and I jumped on his back.

Then he took off running again.

I started to play with his ears.

And he start to slow down to a walk.

I was just laying on his back playing with his ear.

_** That feels great Keira.**_

Jacob purred.

I smiled.

"I know that's why I thought you might like it."

I said as we got closer to Emily's house.

He walked out and I slid off his back.

"Hey Jake roll over to your back."

I said and he looked at me then did it.

Sam and Em was watching us.

Then I got down on my knees and started to rub his belly.

Jake closed his eyes and his tongue rolled out.

He was making happy sounds.

Sam and Em was chuckling as they watched Jacob and me.

Then he rolled over licked me and then went to change back.

I stood up and went over to the pit to see if it was read.

"How much longer?"

Sam asked me.

"Its ready."

I said Jacob came running over to me.

I thought he was going to stop but then he picked me up and stun me around.

I giggled as he threw me over his shoulder as he took me inside.

"Jake!"

I said as I stopped laughing.

He laughed as he took me to the kitchen and put me down.

I smiled up at him as he grinned at me.

I made the hog floated in the air and I made it float out of the house into the pit and then closed it.

"Now we have to wait for it to cook."

I said as I raised my hand over the pit.

"What did you do?"

Em asked me.

"I put as spell on it so it will cook right and that no one can opened in it till it needs more wood or its done."

I said as the pack started to come.

"Why would you do that?"

Paul asked.

"So no one can pick at the hog."

I said to him and there was a loud growl that came from the pack.

But when Char and Leah came out holding hands.

All of the pack's mouths fell open. Sam, Em, Jake and I started to laugh at them when Seth asked what was going on.

It took Leah a while to tell her baby brother what happened.

The pack was shock but happy that she imprinted.

So me and Em headed inside to get the meat ready for tomorrow.

The pack was watching us as we started breakfast and the stuff for tomorrow. Char was looking at every one and smiled.

"So Charlie what do you do for a living?"

Paul asked him.

"I work with dragons."

He said and every one looked at him.

"Dragons really?"

Seth said.

"Yep they have a lot of magic us for them. I kelp them raise them and take care of them."

He said as he played with his dragon fang. Leah smiled as she leaned on him.

"Two of the pack falls for magic."

Seth said as he shook his head.

Poor Seth he will find someone.

They talked to Charlie about his job.

I listened to them as we got done with the food.

It's the day of the bar b q and the hog was just a few hours away.

Bill was nice of enough to have the story telling at Ems places.

So we had all the meat on the gill and the other things cooking.

Jacob and the others was getting the place ready.

"Hey Keira Bella is coming tonight."

Jacob said in a low voice.

"Ok."

I said as I turn back to what I was doing.

"My dad thought she should come and hear the stories."

Jake said to me.

"Ok Jake."

I said as I pulled out the noodles.

"Are you mad?"

Jacob asked me as he looked sad.

"No I'm not just hope she doesn't start a fight."

I said to him.

He smiled at me.

"I don't think she will."

Jacob said.

"Ok Jake."

I said as I started to mix the cheese in.

"I have to go and pick her up later."

He said like he didn't like it.

I know he didn't want to.

"Ok will the food should be down by the time you get back."

I said with a smile.

He came over and kissed the top of my head before he left the house.

"You ok K?"

Em asked me.

"Yea I'm find."

I said to her with a smile.

So for the rest of the morning and afternoon.

Emily and I cooked.

When Jacob left to the Bella every one came and we started to hand out the food. "Damn K this pig is good!"

Paul yelled over at me.

"Thanks."

I yelled as I walked over to Jakes dad Billy.

"Here you go sir."

I said to him and he just looked at me.

"Thank you."

He said in a low voice and a stiff nodded.

I knew he didn't like me so I left him there.

I put up at huge plate of food for Jake.

By the time he got back most of the good stuff was gone.

He looked at me as Bella hanged on him.

I went and got his food and gave it to him.

Before I went and sat with Seth.

He smiled as he looked at me.

I smiled back at him.

As every one was eating as Billy told the story of how they became shifters.

I watch as Bella got into it and hanged on Jacob.

Billy seemed to like that.

I leaned on Seth and he looked at me.

"You ok?"

Seth whisper into my ear so no one could hear us.

"Not really."

I said back to him just as low so no one could hear us.

"Is it cause of that?"

He said as he look over at Jacob and Bella.

"Yes."

I growled as I wanted to leave.

"Don't worry he is only into you."

Seth said as he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled and Jacob growled when Seth did that.

But Seth just turned to look at Billy.

I just watch the fire.

When it was done music started to play and imprints started to dance.

Seth went to see if there was any food left.

I sat there looking at the fire it started to go high then low.

"You ok pup?"

Char asked me.

"Bloody great."

I said as I stood up.

"Sorry."

Char said as he pulled Leah with him to the dance floor.

Bella was still holding on to Jacob.

I walked into the house.

And sat that the table and sucked on my blood pop.

"Whats wrong Keira?"

Jacob said and he was Bella free.

"Nothing."

I growled at him.

He walked over to me.

"Come dance with me."

Jacob said as he pulled out the sucker and pulled me out side.

It was a slow song and he pulled me close to his body.

My head was on his chest.

"You don't have worry about Bella. You are the only one I want."

Jacob said as we moved around the others.

"It doesn't bother me who you like."

I lied to my self.

"Your lying Keira. Beside you are the only one I like."

Jacob said as he stopped and put his hand under my chin.

He looked at me then his warm lips pressed up against mine.

I stood there shocked.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	7. Meeting The Family

_**Chapter 7: Meeting The Family**_

_**Keira's pov**_

_ Jacob said as he stopped and put his hand under my chin._

_ He looked at me then his warm lips pressed up against mine. _

_ I stood there shocked._

I didn't know what the hell I should do.

His lips are so soft, warm and sweet.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I let my body relax and put my arms around him.

Jacob smiled into our kiss as he put his arms around me.

Then he pulled me closer to him and I could hear every one go awe.

But there was on growl among them.

It was sounded like Bella.

Then Jacob pulled away so we could breath.

I know my face was red.

Jacob smiled down at me and I growled at him.

Not cause I was made at him for kissing me.

But for pulling away so soon.

"More."

I growled at Jake and he smiled more as he moved his lips back to him.

Bella growled more and I can hear her muttering to her self.

How Jake doesn't deserve me but her.

How he loved her and now he just left her like how Edward did.

I smiled into our kiss.

Then I pulled away and I pulled him with me.

The others let us by as we walked past them.

"Come on Bella I take you home."

Sam said to her. \

"No Jacob has to take me back."

She said in a high voice.

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Since this is over want to go back to my place?"

I asked him.

"I love to but I should take her back first before she draws blood."

Jacob said in low voice.

I smiled up at him before I kissed him softly.

"Ok I meet you at my place then."

I said and he left the house.

Char and Leah came in.

"Hey Keira can I ask you something?"

Charlie asked me.

I looked at a scared Leah.

"What is it?"

I said as I looked back at Char.

"Will I'm taking Leah to meet mom and dad. She is scared to go. Will you and Jacob come with us?"

He said.

If he didn't say I could bring Jake I would say no.

"Ok when are you going?"

I said with a growl.

"Tomorrow for lunch."

Char said with a smile.

"This is going to be fun. Sirius didn't see Leah so it might not be best to tell them what they are. If they ask then we should tell them. Will lets head to the house."

I said to them.

"What house?"

Char said thinking I was saying to their house.

"My house. I have a lot of room for you two. Till you can get your own place or you guys and just live there."

I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Char smiled at me.

"Thanks its just for a while."

Char said as he pulled Leah closer to him.

We pulled out our brooms and Leah's eyes got wipe.

"Don't worry Char is one of the best flyers besides me or Harry or James."

I said and she got on behind him.

I jumped on my broom and we kicked off the ground.

He followed me to my house and landed.

We walked into the house I showed them to their room.

Then I went out side to wait for Jacob.

After a hour I started to get worried about Jacob.

Then he came out of the woods mad.

I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Whats wrong?"

I said to him as I put my hand on his chest.

When I did this he started to calm down.

"Bella tried to jump me in my rabbit."

He growled and I growled with him.

"What a whore."

I said softly.

Jacob chuckled softly at me.

"Yea she is but you're the only one I want Keira."

He said as he pulled me into a bear hug.

I licked his neck making him moan.

"Charlie wants us to go to my familys for lunch tomorrow."

I said and Jake looked down at me.

"Why?"

He said as he narrowed his pretty brown eyes at me.

I smiled at him.

"Char wants Leah to meet his parents. But Leah doesn't want to go with out me and you. I didn't want to go with out you. So would you go with me?"

I asked him.

He smiled as he kissed me before he spoke.

"Yes I go with you."

Jacob said as her spun me around before he carried me inside and up to my room. As he was about to put me on the bed I pulled him with me.

Jacob fell on top of me and I put my arms around him and kissed him.

Jake slide his hand up my shirt.

I moaned cause it felt great.

His body pressed up against mine and I felt his cock getting hard.

Making me moan a little louder.

"Your so sexy when you moan babe."

Jacob moaned into my ear.

I blushed as he looked down at me.

I snapped my fingers the door closed and locked.

Jacob looked back at the door.

"So Charlie and Leah wont come in. But I think they are doing what we are about to do. That is if you want to?"

I breathed to him.

Jacob smirked down at me.

"If you want to then I'm just for it."

Jacob said as his and rubbed the skin of my side.

"I really want to but I never had sex before."

I said in a shy voice as my face turned red.

"Don't worry Keira I'm the same. But I will be gentle."

Jacob said with a gentle smile.

I smiled back as I kissed his lips.

"Sounds good. Let me take a shower real fast."

I said and he nodded as he let me up.

I ran to the bathroom giggling and I heard Jake chuckling at me.

I stripped down as fast as I could and jumped into the shower.

Aunt Lily gave me the sex talk when I was 13.

So I shaved everything and using my magic razor.

That wont give you razor burn.

I washed everything then got out of the shower.

I dried my hair then wrapped a towel around me.

Taking a very deep breath I reach out and opened the door.

Jake is laying down on my bed in just his red boxers.

The red against his skin looked great and I started to get hot in between my legs.

I know I didn't want to be with Jacob cause I was scared of hurting him or even killing him.

But he is the only one that can keep me calm.

Hell with him around I feel like a normal girl and not a monster.

When I came out he looked over at me.

I stood there in my lit blue towel.

"Babe you looked so beautiful."

Jacob said as he sat up as I slowly walked over to him.

I never felt like this since Jack.

Will now I think about it I feel more for Jacob then Jack.

I slowly walked over to Jake stood in front of him.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

I asked him softly.

"There is not a good enough word to compare to your beauty."

Jacob said as he put his hand on the side of my face.

I leaned into his hand.

"You know it feels so weird when you say that. I'm so use to being treated like a monster. But you don't see that you see the women I want to be. Even when I went wolf you still there for me. Jacob I don't want to be friends any more."

I said to him.

He didn't say anything.

"I want to be more then just friends. I been to scared to let any more one in to my hear after Jack was killed. But I want to let you in and stay there."

I said and he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back as I straddle him.

When I did that his big wolf moved against my kitty.

I moaned into our kiss.

"Sorry babe but you are turning me on so bad."

Jacob said in a very husky voice that turned me on more.

My kitty was getting wet against his wolf.

"Its ok love you turn me on to."

I said as I wiggled my hips against his wolf.

When I did this he ducked up against me making me throwing my head back and howled.

Jacob smiled as I looked at him.

"I never thought I would do that." \

I said as my face turned red.

"I like it. I hope Leah and Charlie didn't hear that."

Jacob laughed.

I smiled at him as I wiggled my hips around slowly.

"Don't worry when ever someone is getting it on a barrier goes up. So no one can hear us but we can hear what is going on out side."

I said then he rolled me over making me growl as he got between my legs.

"Good cause this is going to hurt at first. So if you scream I don't want anyone running in on us."

Jacob said before he kissed me.

Then he slowly opened my towel.

My face turned blood red.

"Do you mind if I touch?"

Jacob asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"Y-y-yes."

I stammer at him and Jacob smiled at me.

"Thank you babe."

Jake said before he kissed my nose.

His warm hand went to my breast and I gasped.

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

Jacob said with worry.

"No it feels good. Its been a very long time since someone touched them."

I said and Jake growled at the thought of another male touching me.

"Don't worry Jacob that was a years ago. If I knew you back then I would have you done it."

I purred up at him as I pressed my body up against his.

Making Jake moan and going harder.

"I better be the last that gets to touch your beautiful body."

Jake said as he ran his hand over one of my scars making me giggle.

"You are the only one I want touching me like this. You don't mind all the scars?" I asked him.

"Good and I don't mind them. Cause they still make you beautiful."

He said then he licked one that went from my stomach up between my breast to my chest.

His tongue felt good.

Warm and wet as he went up my body.

Then he started to suck on my breast.

I moaned more went his other hand slide down my body and between my legs.

I took a deep breath as his fingers started to rub my kitty.

Then he slide one of his fingers inside my kitty.

I moans as he warmed me up.

I sucked on his neck making Jake moan against my skin.

His hot breath against my skin made me go wetter.

"Mmm Keira your getting so wet."

Jacob said as he pulled his finger out and licked off my juice's off his fingers.

"You make me wet Jake."

I said as I slid my hand down his build body to his boxers.

He looked me in the eyes and I smiled as I slid my hand into his boxers.

His wolf moved a little when I touched it.

Jacob moaned as I rubbed his wolf.

"Roll over Jake."

I purred to him.

Jake smiled as he got off me and rolled back on his back.

I got up and took off his boxers.

His wolf was hard but not as hard that he could be.

I took a deep breath remembering what aunt Lily told me about pleasing a man.

I licked the tip of his wolf.

Jacob moaned as I licked up from the shaft to the tip.

Jake's body shivered when I did this.

"Mmm Keira."

Jacob moaned as he slid his hands into my honey blonde hair.

Then I put my mouth on the tip of his wolf and Jacob moaned louder.

I sucked on the tip then went down and wrapped my tongue around the shaft as I sucked on the wolf.

Jacob is getting louder the more I sucked on the wolf.

The more I sucked the wolf the bigger the wolf got.

Soon I couldn't put my mouth all the way on it.

"Keira I'm close to my point."

Jacob panted at me.

When he said this I started to go faster.

I could feel the wolf throbbing then Jacob grunted as he climaxed into my mouth.

I swallowed it all and licked up the rest.

His cum tastes sweet.

Jake's wolf is still hard and throbbing still.

Jake pulled me up and kissed my neck.

Then leaded me back down on my back.

"Ok Keira your ready?"

Jacob asked me as he moved between my legs.

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head.

Jacob slowly pushed the tip of the wolf into my kitty.

The pain ran threw my low body.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Jacob said with concern in his voice as he looked down at me.

"No keep going Jake. I know this was going to hurt but I rather keep going. Cause after the pain is going to feel good."

I said to him but Jacob was looking like he was thinking about this really hard. "Please love? I want you to be the one to have my virginity."

I said softly.

"Ok babe I keep going."

Jacob said as he slowly pushed the wolf in a little more.

Tears slide down my face Jacob looked worried about me.

He will push in the stop to let me get use to it.

Jacob wiped my tears away with his hand.

But the deeper he went the more it hurt.

I knew I'm going to need to take a bath after this with a healing potion.

My nails cute threw the sheets of my bed.

"I'm sorry."

Jacob said every time he pushed his wolf in me.

"Its ok Jake. The pain isn't as bad as some things I been threw."

I said with a weak smile up at him.

This must be killing Jake for putting me in pain.

Cause he is a protector but I'm the one he wants to protect the most.

Hurting me must be hurting him a lot.

I pulled him closer to my body as he pushed more into me.

He was almost all the way in.

"Its ok Jacob your doing fine. The pain is starting to fade. Your not hurting me."

I said and he growled at me.

"I am hurting you Keira."

Jake growled at me.

I kissed his lips as he finished pushing him self into me.

"Jake stop thinking like that."

I said and then he slowly started to pull out.

"Ok Keira."

Jacob said with sad eyes.

I growled at him.

"Come on Jacob. This happens when you never had sex. Once this is over. We be having fun."

I said as he slowly pushed it back in.

This time it didn't hurt so much.

As Jacob did this the pain started to turn to pleasure.

As he went a little to fast into me.

I moaned and he looked down at me.

"Is it feeling good?"

Jacob asked me.

"Yes love."

I purred to him.

Then Jake started to pick up speed.

I could feel his wolf throbbing as Jacob pushed him self in and out of my kitty.

We both were moaning as the pleasure went up.

I climaxed fast but Jacob kept on going and I like it.

We kissed and sucked on each others neck.

"Keira I'm about to cum!"

Jake breathed into my ear.

"Cum baby!"

I moaned loud into his ear.

I felt his wolf throb harder as he pushed him self as deep as he could in me.

Then I felt hot cum pour deep into me.

Jacob laid on top of me breathing hard.

I put my arms around him.

"Keira I love you."

Jacob breathed into my ear, making me blush and smile.

"I love you to Jacob."

I said back to him.

I never thought I would say that so soon.

But I was happy that I said it.

Cause my heart felt so happy with Jacob in it.

Jacob nuzzled my neck as we started to fall asleep.

The sun hit my eyes and I rolled over putting my face into Jacob's bare chest.

But when I rolled over my lower body screamed in protest from the great night before.

"You ok?"

Jacob said as he looked down at me.

"Yes my body is sore from the great night we had."

I purred at him.

My Jake smiled at me as I kissed my lips.

I looked over at the clock.

It was 10 in the morning.

"I better get in the tub before he head to the house."

I said as I slowly sat up.

Jacob did the same and I got off the bed.

I almost fell over but Jacob caught me before I fell.

"Thanks love."

I smiled up at a worried Jake.

"Your welcome babe. But let me help you to the bathroom."

He said and I jumped up into his arms.

Once in the bathroom.

Jake sat me on the counter and turned on the hot water in my hug tub.

"Jake?"

I said and he looked at me.

I love how his body looks naked.

"Yes?"

Jake said but my eyes was on his body.

"Keira?"

Jacob said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry but I like what I see."

I smirked at him.

"Good. I like what I see too."

Jake smirked back at me.

"Under the sink can you pull out the bottle that is purple and it says bath pain."

I said.

"Sure babe."

Jake said as he gave me his smile that I love.

He pulled it out.

"Can you pour it into the water till the water turns the same color of the potion."

I said with a smile.

"Is this safe?"

He said as he looked at me then back at it.

"Yes I use it after a full moon back before I could control it. It helps my body heal and it make me smell good."

I said to him.

"Ok I pour it in."

Jake said before he started to pour the purple potion into the water.

Then it turned purple and the smell of mint and cloves.

When the tub was full Jacob turned off the water.

"Jake want to take a bath with me?"

I asked him.

"Sure it wouldn't make me different."

He asked and I giggled as he picked me up.

"No it wont silly. If it did then I wouldn't use it."

I said then he got in and I sat on his lap.

The water went up to our chests.

Once my body was under the water I started to feel better.

Then a knock came at my door.

"Hey Keira sorry to bother you but do you have some bath pain?"

Charlie said threw the door.

"Yes you can come in."

I said an Char came in and smiled at us.

"Leah ok?"

I asked him and Char blushed.

"Yes. Its been a while for her but her body is hurting a little."

He said as Jacob put his arms around my chest.

"Ok its on the counter. Keep it and if you need more feel free to come in and get a few bottles. They are under the sink."

I said and Char took it and grabbed two more bottles. T

hen he left the room.

"I'm glade that Leah is having fun."

Jacob said and I just had a thought.

Which made me start to giggle.

"What so funny?"

Jacob said as he looked at me.

"When you two phase. Every one is going to see what we did and what Leah did." I giggled again.

His face went red but he kissed me.

"I don't care its pay back."

Jacob said with a smile.

"What do you mean love?"

I asked him.

"Sam and Jared does think about their love making nights with their imprints. So its payback time."

He said and I looked at him.

"I try not to think about it to much if I can help it."

Jacob said fast as he smiled at me.

"Ok Jake."

I said before I kissed him.

Jake's tongue licked my bottom lip.

Asking to be let in.

I opened my mouth and his tongue slid his tongue into mine and played with mine. I smiled into our kiss.

His wolf started to get hard again.

I pulled away.

"Whats wrong?"

Jake asked me.

"Nothing but I don't want to start something that we wont be able to finish."

I said and he nodded.

I got off his lap and sat next to him.

It was time to head to my familys house.

"You look sick love."

Char said and the other two looked at each other.

"Its not what you think. It's a British thing that doesn't meant what it sounds like." I said in a low weak voice.

They smiled as we headed to my garage.

"Wow babe I didn't know you would have a lot cars, bikes and trucks."

Jacob said as we headed to one of my sports cars.

"Yep I like my muggle stuff."

I said and Char looked at me.

"Sometimes I think you're a muggle then a witch."

He said with a smile as he shook his head.

"Yep. But I get that from Sirius I hate to say. But I like what I got and I'm far form stopping."

I said to him.

We took the Ford Mustang GT.

"This feels faster then what it sure be."

Jacob said from beside me.

"I put a spell on it. The frame is really cheap and if I crash. The frame wont make it so the spell make's it hard as steal but light as a feather. That's why it is going faster."

I said to him.

"If you did it with this one. I'm guess you did it to the others as while?"

Jake asked me.

"Yep so if you crash no one will be killed."

I said as we got into town.

I growled as I turned down the street.

"You will be fine K."

Jake said as he put his hand on my thigh.

I went from growling to purring.

Then I pulled up to the house.

As we got out I saw Edward with a up set Bella.

I smiled at him and he nodded with a smile.

Jake put his arm around my shoulders and Bella growled.

I smiled as the four of us went to the door.

Charlie knocked on the door and Mama W opened it.

"Charlie!"

She squealed as she pulled her son into a bone crushing hug.

"Mum I cant breath!"

Charlie manage to say.

"Sorry Charlie but I haven't seen you in ages."

She said.

Then she saw the rest of us.

"Keira its good to see you!"

Mama W said as she pulled me into a hug.

Not like she did with Charlie.

I was use to this but I put a smile on my face.

"Mum this is my Leah and that is Keira's Jacob."

Charlie said with pride in his voice.

Mama W looked at Leah and she smiled at her.

"Its nice to meet you love."

She said as she hugged her.

Then we walked in and I really wanted to leave.

But I couldn't do that to Leah.

She is going to need us here for her.

Jake put his arm back around my shoulders and I smiled more.

The family came into the huge sitting room.

Dad growled when he saw Jacobs arm around me.

Jake sat down and I sat on his lap.

Most of the family was shocked to see that.

Charlie and Leah talked most of the time.

She told them that her father die and she lives with her mother and baby brother Seth.

How her mother is dating Charlie Swan who is the father to Bella and they liver across the road from them.

Jake slid his arms around my waist.

Causing another growl from my father.

"So Keira are you going to come home now?"

Father said to me.

I looked over at him with a smile.

He thought I was going to say yes.

"Nope."

I said as I leaned back into Jake.

Dad looked pissed.

"You know its not safe if you stay here."

He growled at me.

It pissed me off but with Jake touching me and what happened last night.

Not even dad can bring me down.

"I have a real home here. Something I never had. Why would I give that up to go back to being pissed off and hated. Hell no."

I said in a low voice.

I smelt shock, hurt and rage.

"You had a great life back home."

Dad said and I shook my head.

"Great life really? Are you so blind you couldn't see my pain. I cried my self to sleep for years. All you did was lock me up or used me as a babysitter while you lot went out and lived your lifes. I love you all. But I want to live my life. For the first time in my life I haven't lost control a lot. Since I been here I only had one out of control. But that was caused by dear _old_ dad. He knows how to make me lose control. With out him in my life I wont have to worry about losing control."

I said and they all looked at Sirius.

I put my hands over Jake's that was on my stomach.

"How do we know your telling the truth Keira?"

James said to me.

"She has been with us most of her time here. We only seen her lose it when her father come to the house."

Leah said getting my back and Jake nodded his head.

James looked at them then back as dad.

I looked at dad and he was shocked.

"Do you really hate us so much that you don't want us around?"

Harry said as he looked at me.

"I don't hate you. Yes you all can piss me off but I let it roll off me after a few days. But I'm of age and I can have a normal life here. I can learn to control it. Besides that I have some family here that I want to get to know."

I said and they looked confused.

"No you don't."

Dad said in a low voice.

"Yes I do. That is one of the reasons I came here in the first place. On my mothers side of the family. She has one living member here. I meant him and we talk."

I said to them.

"Your mother never said she had any living members beside her and you."

Dad said with a smile.

He thinks I'm lying.

"Whitlock."

I said and dad's face turn pale.

"I want to say your lying but if you did found that out on your own. You must have found him."

He said in a low angry voice.

I stood up fast and they all looked at me.

Jake took my hand and held it tight.

"I thought a father would like to see his daughter happy? But I guess I'm not worth being happy. For the first time I'm truly happy. I have two other familys that shown me what a real family is. The only ones that did that in this family is only four people. The others like having me around. I don't want to lose you guys but if make me choose between you and the other two. I will pick them. Sorry but I cant live with out them. You guys really didn't give me enough reasons to stay."

I said as I sat next to Jake on the love seat.

I put hand on his thigh and his hand went on my knee.

They looked at each other.

"Sirius if Keira wants to stay here then we should let her."

James said and I looked at him dumfounded.

I wasn't the only one dad had the same look on his face.

"What?"

Dad manage to say.

"Keira is of age and we should let her live her life. She has family and friends here to watch over her. Besides we are staying here to so maybe we can work on our relationship with her."

James said and I couldn't believe my ears.

He wants to try and make it up to me.

But only time will tell if he is telling the truth or lying.

Dad growled but he nodded his head.

"Your right mate. I'm sorry for how I was to you Keira. I know I didn't show you that I love you. I really do. I guess I don't want you to leave cause you are so much like Lucky. I miss your mother so much and I didn't want to lose her again."

Dad said as tears ran down his face.

I was in shocked. I stood up and walked over to my crying father.

He looked up at me then stood up.

I put my arms around him for the first time since I was a little pup.

"Daddy you wont lose me. I will stay close but I want to live my life. Fall in love start a family."

I said and he growled.

"Your to young to start a family."

Daddy growled protectively.

"I know but you know what I mean."

I said and I heard Jake growl so low that Leah, Remus, Teddy and I heard him.

"I know baby but seeing you growing up and ready to leave. Is a little hard for me."

Dad said.

"I know daddy. I love you and we can make this work."

I said as I let go of him.

"I love you to baby girl. We can make this work."

He said as he sat back down and I did the same.

Jake pulled me closer to him.

"What is up between you two?"

Ron said loudly.

Everyone looked at him then at us.

"There is nothing going on between them Ron."

Mama W said.

But I smiled at Jake and he nodded.

"Jacob is my boyfriend."

I said with a huge smile.

They all looked at us with shock.

"What!"

Mama W yelled a little.

"Jacob and I are dating."

I said.

"For the rest of my life."

I said so low that Jake was the only one that heard me.

I barely moved my lips when I said.

Jake smiled as he kissed my cheek.

Making me blush and smile more.

Dad growled but he smiled at us.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

The others looked at it.

_** Hey Keira! I wanted to see if you like to come over for a sleep over? Alice wants you to come over so you and the girls can get to know each other more. Would you like to?**_

Jasper txt.

I smiled as I txt back.

_** Sure I would love that! When do they want to have it?**_

I put then send.

"Who is it?"

Jake asked me.

"Jasper. Alice and the girls wants to have a sleep over."

I said and Leah shook her head.

I know she don't like them but they are my family after all.

"When do they want to have it?"

Jake asked me.

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting for him to txt back."

I said back.

Then it went off again.

_** Tonight if that's ok with you. Me and the guys are going hunting. So they thought you guys can have some fun.**_

Jasper put.

"Tonight. Do we have any plans?"

I asked Jake.

"No you can go babe."

He said as he kissed my lips.

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Kool."

I said.

_** Yeah tonight will be great! What time do you want me to come?**_

I put then send.

It didn't take long for him to reply.

_** Around 7 if that's ok with you. If not tell me what time will be good for you.**_ Jasper said.

"They want me to come around 7."

I told Jake.

"That's good I can take you and then go and see my dad."

Jacob said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

I said when I kissed his lips.

_** Sounds good to me. I be there at 7. **_

I send to him.

Then we ate lunch and talked for a hour.

Then we left and headed back to my place.

Charlie pulled a giggling Leah to there room.

"We have a few hours before I have to go."

I purred at him.

Jake smiled as he picked me up and ran to my room with me giggling into his ear.

Jake moaned into my ear.

"I'm going to make you mine again."

Jacob breathed into my ear as he walked into my room.

I smiled up at the man I love.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. **_


	8. The Sleepover

_**Chapter 8: The Sleepover**_

_**Keira's pov**_

It was 6:35 and Jacob left to do his job.

I packed some of my stuff for the sleepover.

Then I got on my bike and headed for the Cullens house.

I pulled up and parked my bike on the side of the road.

Then walked to the door.

Before I could knock on the door it opened.

On the other side of the door is Alice.

"Yay Keira is finally here! !"

She giggled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yep I'm here. What do you have planed for tonight?"

I asked her as she lead me to Rose's room.

Where Rose and Esme was waiting for us.

"So what are we going to do first?"

I asked them.

"We are waiting on Bella."

Alice said with a smile.

Me and Rose growled at the same time then started to laugh.

Cause she didn't like Bella ether.

Then I heard her truck pull up and Alice left the room.

"This is going to be a long night."

I said softly.

"Your telling me."

Rose said as we sat on the bed.

"You do have lovely hair Rose."

I said as I ran my hand threw it.

Then I started to braid her hair in different styles.

When Alice came back up with Bella.

She growled at us.

"We aren't doing hair till later!"

She huffed up at us.

Bella took one look at me and growled a little.

"I thought it was just going to be the family?"

Bella said to Alice with a glare.

But Alice just smiled at her.

"Keira is part of the family Bella. So both of you better play nice or I will get mad."

Alice said but she didn't scare me.

But she did scare Bella and that made me feel better.

"Whatever."

I said as I tackled Rose back on to the bed.

"Hey!"

She giggled as I messed up her hair.

Then she threw me off her and I landed on the other side of the bed on my hands and feet.

I giggled with her as Alice growled at us.

I looked over at her and smiled.

"So what are we going to do first?"

I asked her and Alice smiled at us.

"We are going to play games first then have a snack and so on."

Alice said with a bigger smile.

So the others came over and sat on the huge bed.

"What game are we going to play first?"

Bella asked Alice softly in her weak voice.

"Truth or Dare."

Alice said and I looked at Rose and we started to giggle harder.

It took us a while to stop then we started.

"So who goes first?"

Esme asked softly.

"I will."

Rose said with a smile.

Then she looked at us then looked at me.

"Truth or Dare Keira?"

Rose said to me.

"Truth."

I said to her.

"Your no fun. Is it true that you really like someone?"

Rose said softly as her eyes looked from me then to Bella really fast so I was the only one that saw that.

I kept my face blank as I spoke.

"Yes."

I said and Bella growled.

"I go next."

Alice said.

We nodded and she looked at Bella and I pulled out two blood pops out and gave one to Rose.

We started to suck on them and Bella looked at us.

"Truth."

She said to Alice.

"Is it true that you love how I dress you up?"

Alice asked her.

Bella's face turned red.

"Yes I do."

Bella said and I knew she was lying.

Then Bella went next and she asked Alice.

I licked the pop and watched as Rose's eyes turned back to her human color. Bella's eyes got huge when she saw Rose's eyes change color but she didn't say anything.

So this went on and Esme went to make Bella a snack since I have my blood pops. The truths and dares got more fun I guess you could say.

"So lets just talk for a while so Bella can eat."

Alice said to use.

So they talked and I ate another blood pop.

Some how the talk turned into sex talk.

"So have you two had sex yet?"

Rose asked me and Bella.

I didn't say anything and Bella's face turned red.

"N-n-n-no!"

Bella stammered at her.

I kept my face blank and sucked on my pop more.

Thanking about Jacob's wolf and my face turn pink.

"Why your blushing for Keira?"

Rose said as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Just thinking."

I said but Bella was listening to use hard.

"You never answered Keira have you had sex yet?"

Rose asked me.

Alice was looking at me and so was Esme.

"That's none of your beeswax Rose."

I said with a smile.

But she huffed up at me.

"Come on we are all girls here. No one is going to find out."

Rose said with a smile at me.

"Nope I don't kiss and tell."

I said to her and Rose growled at me.

"Its just a yes or no answer."

Rose begged me.

"Fine yes."

I said with a smile.

"Nice."

Rose said with a smile back at me.

"Who was your first?"

Bella asked me and I looked at her with shock.

"Why do you want to know who I had sex with first?"

I said to her.

"Cause I just want to know."

Bella said but there was rage building up in her voice.

"I'm not going to say. Cause its no ones beeswax but my own."

I said with a smile at her.

Bella growled at me cause she wants to know if me and Jacob has had sex yet. "Really your not going to tell us?"

Rose said with a pouting lip.

"Yep. While for now I wont say anything."

I said with a wink at Rose.

"What your going to tell her and not me!?"

Bella yelled at me.

It took everything I had not to smile at her.

"I never said I was going to tell. Then again they might just figure it out or not."

I said to her as Alice started pulling out stuff so we can do each others hair and girly stuff.

Bella didn't have time to say anything.

Cause Bella didn't like to do anything girly.

I didn't like it ether but I don't mind since we can have fun.

Bella is just a bad cloud on a sunny day.

"I don't want to do this Alice."

Bella whined like a spoiled child.

"God is she a wet blanket all the time?"

I said so low that she couldn't here me but the others did.

Rose busted out laughing and the other two shook their heads at me.

"Yes she is Keira. She don't like things like this or getting gifts."

Rose said just as low.

Bella was looking at us but didn't say anything else.

Rose and I did each others hair and make up.

Esme was drawing while we did this.

Soon Bella started to yawn and they started to get up so Bella and I can go to bed. But I wasn't going to stay in the same room with her.

I got up with them and they looked up at me.

"You should get some sleep Keira."

Alice said to me.

"You forget I'm part vampire so some times I don't need sleep like some humans." I said and Bella looked at me with waiting in her eyes.

She wants to be a vampire.

Bella walked out of Rose's room and headed for Edwards.

I sat back down on the bed and yawned.

"You should get some rest too Keira."

Rose said to me.

"Yea I should I been staying up late and I had a lot of fun before I come over here."

I said as I stood up and started to get changed into my night clothes.

"You ok with me sleeping in your room?"

I asked her.

"I don't mind you sleeping in here. I don't want that human in here. So you been sleeping with that wolf?"

Rose said with a smirk on her lips.

"He does have a name Rose."

I said to her with a smile on my lips now.

"Which one?"

She said to me.

"Jacob."

I said softly.

"No wonder Bella wanted to know. She don't like you two together."

Rose said to me.

"Nope and I didn't want to start a fight. But I hope she can get over this soon."

I said before I laid down.

"We can talk more in the morning now get some sleep."

Rose said before she left the room and turned off the lights as she left.

_**Hey every one I hope you like this chapter! Thank you my readers for keep reading. Remember the more you review the faster the next chapter will be posted up. I know I been dragging my feet but now I'm back and waiting for you the readers to let me know which story's you want to see what will happen next. Review=more Chapters. Have a great day or night.**_


	9. A Day At The Beach

_**Chapter 9: A Day At The Beach **_

_**Keira's pov**_

I don't remember what I was dreaming about but I heard Rose's voice telling me to wake up.

I jerk awake with a snarl and all I could see is red.

Rose looked at me with worry and so was the others.

Even Bella looked scared.

I wasn't breathing so I took a few deep breathes.

My eyes started to turn back to normal.

"You ok?"

Rose asked me with worry.

"Yes."

I said and my voice was horse.

"You were screaming like someone was killing you."

Rose said to me as she put her hand on top of my head.

"I think it was a nightmare. I don't remember it."

I said softly.

But I think I knew what I was dreaming about.

I felt tears slip from my eyes.

Rose pulled me into a hug.

I let the tears flow but I didn't say anything.

When I was able to calm down I pulled away from her.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Rose asked me.

"There is not point in talking about it. It is something I relive in my dreams."

I said as I rubbed my eyes.

They looked at me and I smiled at them.

"What time is it?"

I asked Rose.

"Its 8 am."

Rose said to me.

"When does the guys get home?"

I asked cause I wanted to see Jasper.

"They should be home soon."

Alice said with a smile.

I nodded my head and I could hear them running.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the back door.

The others were on my heels.

Alice had Bella in her arms.

Jasper came out of the trees and I threw my self at him hard.

A little too hard cause we went sliding back a few yards.

"What's wrong Keira?"

Jasper asked me with worry.

"I just want to take in your scent. You smell like my mother."

I said so low.

He tighten he grip on me.

"A nightmare?"

He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Its ok Keira I'm here for you."

He whispered to me.

I was shacking and he picked me up.

I had my face into his neck.

He talked softly to me and his power helped me.

He took me back to Rose's room.

"You feel better now?"

Jasper asked me.

"Yes I just tired. I might head home soon so I can get some sleep."

I said and he rubbed me back.

"Ok Keira will let me know when you get up. So I know how you are."

Jasper said before he kissed the top of my head.

I got up and packed my stuff.

Jasper walked me out after I thanked Alice for the sleep over then I headed home. I parked my bike in the garage and headed in side.

Jacob was fast asleep in my bed with wet hair.

He must have took a shower and fell asleep.

I smiled and crawled in bed and laid next to Jacob and he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

Jacob nuzzled my neck with his nose.

I smiled as I started to fall a sleep again.

I woke up a few hours later.

Jacob was still asleep and snoring.

I rolled over so I could look at Jacob.

I smiled as I licked his lips and he smiled.

I tried not to giggle.

I moved closer to him and licked his neck and that made him moan softly.

I then started to suck on his and he opened his eyes.

He smiled at me and I kissed him hard.

"Mmm. I missed you a lot."

Jacob said when we pulled away.

"I missed you too Jacob."

I said as I put my face into his bare chest.

"How was the sleep over?"

He asked me as I licked his chest.

"It was ok even if Bella was there."

I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bella was there?"

Jacob said in a tired voice.

"Yes but it wasn't so bad."

I said as I pushed my body up against his.

"Mmm. That's good to hear. Your in the mood?"

He purred to me as I felt his wolf get hard.

"Yes I really miss you love."

I purred back to him before I kissed him.

We made out and was back to take off our clothes when someone knocked on the front door.

I growled as we pulled away.

"I don't want to go and see who it is."

I said cause I was really wet for Jacob's wolf.

"Yeah but if not they will keep on knocking babe."

Jacob said to me as he sat up.

I put my hand on his wolf and he moan.

"I can put up a barrier up and sooner or later they will go away."

I said as I rubbed it more.

But Jake put his hand on top of mine and moved it off.

"You know I would love that but its best not to do that. Cause it could be some of the pack or your family."

Jacob said before he kissed my lips.

"Ok I go and see who it is while you calm down."

I said before I jump out of the bed. I ran to the door.

I opened it to see my father there smiling at me.

My face went red when I saw him.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing?"

He asked me.

"I just got up a while ago and just been talking to Jacob. What brings you here dad?"

I said as I moved out of the way so he can come in.

"That's good. How long has he been here? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Dad said as we went to the kitchen.

I started a pot of tea for us.

"While he spent the night. Since I have a lot of rooms I told them they can come and take a shower or raid the kitchen or if they are to tired to get home they can crash here. What did you want to talk about?"

I said as Jacob walked in and sat next to my dad.

"I see. Will we are going to the beach later and we wanted to know if you and Jacob would like to join us?"

Dad asked us.

I looked at Jacob and he smiled.

"I have the day off."

Jacob said.

"We go to the beach with you guys. What time are you going to the beach?"

I asked dad.

He smiled at me.

"Around 3."

Dad said with a smile.

I smiled back and I was shocked that he was being nice.

I never thought he could be nice to me.

"Will I better get going. I see you at the beach."

Dad said as we got up and I showed him out.

"Yep we will be there at 3."

I said as I gave him a hug.

"Ok baby girl."

Dad said before he kissed the top of my head then left.

I walked back to the kitchen to my Jacob.

He looked tired.

"You hungry love?"

I said as I walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.

He smiled up at me as I rested my breasts on top of his head.

He chuckled softly as his face was pressed against my breasts.

He said something I couldn't make out.

"Sorry I cant hear you love."

I giggled at him.

He moved his face out from my soft breasts with a smile.

"Sorry babe I said I was hungry."

He said with a smirk.

"Sure you did love."

I said as I started on our lunch.

While I used magic to mage lunch while I sat on Jacob's lap and played with his long hair.

"I like how your hair get long real fast."

I said as I wrapped some of his hair around my finger.

"Yea but I need to cut it cause when I phase how long my hair is my wolf fur will be longer as while."

Jacob said with his eyes closed.

"While let me trim it so it's a little shaggy but not so much."

I said as I summon some shears to me.

"Thanks Keira. You are to good to me."

He said as I stood up.

"Your good to me to Jake."

I said then it hit me.

"Is that why Leah's hair is so short?"

I said as I looked down at Jake as I started to cut his hair.

"Yes we all had long hair before our change."

Jake said as I finished cutting his hair and the food finished cooking.

"That is cool and the food is done love."

I said as I pulled out some plates.

Then the back door opened and the pack came in.

"I told you guys Keira was cooking lunch."

Paul said as they sat down and I started to make more food.

"So how is every one doing?"

I said as I picked off of Jakes plate.

"Good the weather is nice to day so we are going to take turns going to the beach to relax."

Sam said with a smile.

Leah and Char came in and sat down and helped them selfs.

"My dad asked us to go to the beach to. So if you don't mind we all day hand out together?"

I said as I looked at Sam.

He looked up with a smile and as he swallowed his mouth full of food.

"That would be nice. We can get to know each other."

Sam said and I smiled as more food came flying to the table.

"I think that is the coolest thing I ever seen."

Seth said with a smile at me.

"Magic will do that. You never know what you will see."

I said with a smile back.

"So when are you going to the beach Sam?"

Jacob said to his alpha.

"Emily is make snakes and food. So when she is done we be going."

Sam said.

I looked at them.

"I know you guys are busy with what you are doing but some of you could help her cook."

I said as I stood up with a smile and shacking my head.

I didn't let them have a chance to speak.

"Is she mad at us?"

Seth said with sadness in his voice but I could hear Char chuckling.

"Seth if she was made she would hex you and not say anything."

Char said.

I changed and ran to Emily's to help her out.

It didn't take me long and to change back.

I walked up to her sliding glass door and knocked on the glass.

Emily smiled as she saw me.

She came over and let me in.

"Yeah girl. You don't have to knock Keira you can walk in any time."

Emily said as she gave me a huge hug.

I blushed a little.

"I will remember that. How are you doing?"

I said as I hugged her back.

"Good just cooking for our trip to the beach. What brings you hear? I thought the pack went over to your place?"

Emily said with a smile.

I smiled back at her.

"They are over at my house right now. But I came over to help you out with the cooking since they didn't bother to help you. And knowing my family I better cook for them to. So if you don't mind I can summon food from my house. Would it be ok if I could cook here?"

I asked her.

"It might be best for you to cook here cause they will pick at your food."

Emily said with a giggle in her voice.

I giggled as while.

"True that. So lets get cooken."

I said as I summoned food and we got started on cooking.

It didn't take us long to have the food done.

With my magic I can cook food a lot fast and it tastes just a great.

So we out everything in my magic basket.

The pack and Char was walking out of the forest.

They looked sad when they looked at me.

I smiled at them as Em and I walked over to them.

We changed into our swimsuits and have our clothes over our swimsuits.

"Finally you guys get here. We been ready for ages."

I said and Em started to giggle.

"Sorry we cleaned up after we ate."

Sam said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks but you didn't have to."

I said to them.

"We weren't but Charlie made us."

Paul said in heat in his voice.

I looked a Char.

"You know Char I have a spell that does the dishes for me. When I leave house it they do them selfs."

I said as I walked over to my wolf.

Jake put his arm around my shoulders with my favorite smile on his lips.

"She was just joking about us waiting for ages. We just got done with cooking. So lets head to the beach."

Em said as she walked over to Sam with a smile.

He smiled down at her and kissed her be for we headed for the beach.

I walked next to Jake and put my head on his warm arm.

"I love you Keira."

Jake said softly to me.

I looked up at him with a smiled.

"I love you two Jacob."

I said before I reached up and kissed his cheek.

Jake smiled as he put his arm around me as we kept on walking.

Emily lives close to the beach so it didn't take us long to get there.

The sun is out and the wind that blew the ocean felt nice on your hot body.

We got there and I took off my clothes and walked to the water.

I sat down in the water that went up to my ankles.

I only been in the water once since I been here and that was when I jumped from the cliffs.

Now just sitting here as the water softly hit my body.

I felt some one sat next to me and I looked over to see Jacob's bare chest.

He had his swimming trunks on.

"You having fun babe?"

He said with a smile.

I moved closer to him.

"Yes I hope every one gets alone."

I said as I heard my family pulling up.

Jake turned his head to looked at his pack and then my family.

"I think everything will turn out ok."

He said before pulling me closer to him and kissing my lips softly.

I smiled as we pulled apart.

Then we got up and headed to the others.

Char and Leah was introducing every one to each other.

Jake grabbed my hand as we walking making me blush a little.

My family watched as we walked over to them.

So we talked and got to know each other.

I can tell every one like Emily.

The pack didn't know what to make of my magical family.

Mama W is a hugger so they didn't know what to do.

But I couldn't help my self to giggle to my self.

Jacob looked down at me and I shook my head.

"What's so funny babe?"

He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"It's a little funny to see them together."

I whispered to him.

Jacob chuckled as he picked me up before he kissed me.

My family was watching us.

I giggled harder as he kissed my neck.

"Jacob!"

I giggled as he smiled into my neck.

"Your laugh is so sexy Keira."

Jacob said making me blush harder then ever.

"No its not love."

I said to him as I sat on his lap.

As dad was telling story's about me when I was a baby.

I never thought I would blush this hard.

"You didn't like to wear clothes and run around."

Jake said into my ear before he nibbled on my ear.

"I was little when that happen."

I whispered to him.

Then he started to talk about when I was 3.

"Dad stop please telling stories about when I was little."

I groaned.

But he didn't they all started to tell story's about me and the others as while so it didn't go by so bad.

The pack seem to like these story's.

Threw out the day we talked, ate, and played.

The sun was going down and we left the beach and headed home.

"You going home Jake or coming home with me?"

I asked him as we walked.

"I'm going home with you."

He said with a smile and I kissed him.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long I been busy and I wanted to make this a little longer. So it took me a little longer. I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Remember if you review the next chapter will come out soon.**_


End file.
